Emperor of Chaos
by Chaoskirby3
Summary: Chaos chakra was a mystery, no one knew where it came from but one Jinchuuriki has it and he will control the power. Let those who stand in his way beware.
1. Chaos is Power

**Emperor of Chaos**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Gundam, Capcom References or any other references that may pop up.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**ANBU Black Ops. ZERO Division Headquarters**

"How is he Kaede?" Asked an aged man wearing red and white robes. The female doctor sighed before pushing her glasses up. She wore a black blouse, white pants that seemed to hug her shapely legs quite well and a lab coat. She caramel colored skin and silver hair tied in a ponytail. She stared at the boy who was meditating in the middle of the room. He was wearing a black shirt and white shorts. He had sun kissed blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Three whisker like marks adorned each cheek.

"Personally, I believe you are the biggest liar in existence Hokage-sama." Said Kaede. The Hokage looked at her sadly. "Time after time you promise the boy that everything will turn out all right and lo and behold he is here again and again. How many times are you going to lie to him? These villagers." She stopped to spit on the ground. "Treat him like shit only because his jackass of a father believed that they would see the light and see him as the vessel but nope...they want the boy dead."

Kaede stopped and looked at her clipboard. "His diagnostics...well, he is physically fine, mentally that is a whole different story. He slaughtered fifteen drunken civilians with his own two hands. I want to know how."

"I'm sorry Kaede but that is confidential information." Said Sarutobi. Kaede snorted.

"Just like where Naruto was hiding this year? Oh wait..." Said the medic with a smirk. Sarutobi was getting angry.

"Listen child, you maybe the ZERO divisions top medic but you can be replaced." Said the Sandaime.

"Ah finally decided to grow a backbone huh? I really don't understand you Hokage-sama. You preach so many things but do nothing at all. I can't believe that boy is still remotely human." Said Kaede as she pointed to Naruto who was sitting in a room by himself. "Those are the eyes of man who has been to hell and back. Personally speaking, I think hell would be a nicer place for him then Konoha has ever been."

"Kaede..." Said Sarutobi growing weary.

"Stop hoping things will change. Hope only works when you are willing to do something about it. And so far, you have been doing the bare minimum." She stopped speaking when she saw the boy clench his fist. It began to glow green.

"What the hell? That isn't medical chakra its too..."

"Chaotic." Finished the Sandaime. "Chaos chakra, no one knows where it comes from, or how it came to be. But only a select few can control it. That is how he killed the fifteen drunkards. Chaos infused attacks."

Kaede whistled. "Intriguing. So what are you going to do about Danzo? I killed one of his little lap dogs on the way here. He probably knows of the boy's power."

"Danzo is a fool if he believes I would let Naruto become his weapon."  
"Like he was suppose to lead a good life?" Said Kaede with a smirk.

"Keep it up and I'll set you up on a date with Gai." Said Sarutobi. Kaede paled and looked back at the boy. "Chaos is very interesting as it has no form yet can be manipulated in many ways. Who knows what Naruto will do in the future."

"Blow this village up?" Said Kaede.

"I wouldn't be surprised but thankfully, he has been pretty apathetic as of late." Said Sarutobi. I want you, Kenshin, Sokaro and Shuji to monitor him and make sure nothing happens to him."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"To hell with the council. Starting tomorrow night, Naruto will be staying here. We will begin his training as soon as his sixth birthday comes. You will instruct him on medical techniques. Sokaro will teach Ninjutsu, Kenshin will teach Kenjutsu and Genjutsu while Shuji while teach him Taijutsu. That is an order."

Kaede smirked. The old man had his Will of Fire back.

**Inside the Room**

Naruto sat down cross legged and stared at his glowing hand. Soon a green aura surrounded his hand and it turned into a bubble. He walked to a wall and punched a hole in it. His eyes went wide but then he smiled. His smile vanished when Sokaro entered the room. Sokaro had short black hair, silver eyes, and a line scar on his nose. He wore what looked like a standard ANBU uniform but the armor was jet black.

"Hey kid." Said Sokaro as he sat on Naruto's bed. Naruto just glared at him before playing with his glowing hands.

"Careful kid, if you start beating off with those glowing hands of yours you might hurt yourself." Said Sokaro with a snide smirk. Sokaro's eyes went wide when a yellow arrow flew towards the bed. He jumped out of the way and watched as it punched a hole through the bed and the wall. He stared at the boy and his eyes went even wider as Naruto's normal blue eyes were glowing green. His hands cackled with a green electricity.

"Well now this is new."

Naruto returned to his calmer state and sat down. He closed his eyes and took out a book on Fuuinjutsu. Sokaro's eyes went wide again.

"How the hell did you get that?" That was an advanced book on sealing. Only Chunin and higher had access to that book. Naruto smiled at him and grabbed his wrist.

"Chaos Control..."

Naruto and Sokaro glowed white before vanishing. Kaede's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets.

**Konoha Library**

Sokaro felt like he was thrown off a mountain and into a whirlpool at the bottom of a fifty story drop.

"You'll get used to it." Said Naruto as he reached for a more advanced book about Fuuinjutsu.

"Huh? Konoha's Library? Wait this is the Jounin Section. How?" Asked the ANBU.

"Chaos Control is a time and space manipulation technique. I can teleport where ever I want but I can only do it so many times. It takes a lot more control than I thought due to me having large chakra pools and so little control.  
"Wha? How do you know about chakra? You're only four?! For that matter why is your speech so proper?"

"I get bored in the room by myself so I warp around for fun. So I decided I would like something to read and lo and behold, my interest in Fuuinjutsu was born. But if anything, I like to gather information about anything that interests me. Did you know the Uchiha Mikoto has love for black lace. I have no idea what that is but..." He stopped when Sokaro had a far away look in his eyes with a drop of blood sliding down his face. "Figures its something perverted."

"That Chaos Control thing is pretty damn useful."

"I'm too inexperienced with it. The influx of power would send everyone scurrying to my location. Any one with heightened senses or bloodline would be able to sense me..." Said Naruto. _"This is for experts. I consider myself a beginner bordering moderate user. It will be a while before I can master sealing. Hopefully by the time I am twelve I can do it._ Are you ready to go back?" Asked Naruto.

Sokaro could only nod dumbly. Naruto grabbed his wrist and vanished again.

**ANBU Black Ops. ZERO Division Headquarters**

Naruto and Sokaro appeared and the boy put the book in his already growing library. Sokaro just sighed, this boy was strange.

"Get ready brat, soon, we will begin your training."

Naruto just waved his hand in a dismissive manor while reading his book about Fuuinjutsu. Sokaro scowled. "In three more years I will be the one to pound you into the dirt."

He jumped out of the way when an arrow flew towards him. He flipped Naruto the bird before leaving him alone.

"That kid is psycho." Muttered Sokaro.

"Only cause you keep trying to anger him." Said Kenshin with a light grin on his face. Kenshin had long red hair, piercing blue eyes and a scar on his cheek. (Yes its Kenshin Himura. I don't care he is bad-ass.)

"Well, it wouldn't kill him to smile would it?"

"Well, after all he has been through, would you be smiling?" Said Shuji. Shuji had spiky grey hair much to his annoyance as Sokaro constantly calls him old man. He is was only forty for Kami sakes. He had brown eyes and was the leader of the group in the ZERO division known as SHADOW. In the whole secret ZERO Division, there were many units but only three were the most well known. SHADOW, TRINITY and GUARDIAN Force. SHADOW was the ANBU unit, TRINITY is the Oi-nin unit and GUARDIAN Force is the last defense squad. All of them answered to the Hokage and the Hokage alone. The council have no say and will have no say.

"I suppose not. But if anything I would have blown this village straight to hell for the treatment he gets." Said Sokaro sadly. "If anything I would like to see the boy smile again."

"We start his training soon. So be ready. That boy has some strange powers so if we aren't careful, we may end up like those drunkards." Said Shuji.

"Yes sir!" Chorused his younger comrades.

**Two and Half Years Later: Age of Naruto: Six**

Naruto walked through the halls of the ZERO division and sighed. It was time for his training. For one whole year, he will go through regular exercises. In fact, he was going to do them till he hated humanity itself. Naruto already learned the tree walking and water walking exercises. He practiced kunai tossing, shuriken tossing, fuuma shuriken throwing, wire reels and many other weapon skills. Personally, he didn't like throwing items, preferring to use his Chaos Spear. He spotted the one woman that made his life a living hell. Ina, She had short brown hair and almond eyes. She was cute but what made her more attractive was her rack. Now Naruto was young and he didn't care but it was hard to stare at her face when he was so low to the ground.

"Ready Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scowled as he began running around their private training grounds. More like "private training forest from hell with lots of animals running around ready to kill them." Naruto sighed as centipede made a dive at him. Now, had that been a normal centipede, he would not have cared but that damned bug was fifteen feet tall and it really wanted Naruto to die.

"This is ninth time this week you've attacked me. What is your problem with me?" Said Naruto as he ran from the angry bug. The centipede just growled and continued chasing Naruto. He just sighed and ran off leaving the centipede behind. Naruto could swear he heard cursing coming from the bug.

**One Year Later: Age Seven: Taijutsu Training**

Naruto balanced on a block of wood and twitched.

"I really don't like you guys right now..." Said Naruto as he balanced on one foot. This was almost as bad as balancing kunai on your fingertips...trust him he tried. Shuji smirked behind his crow mask and told Naruto to come down.

"Alright boy, lets go pick out a Taijutsu style for you."

Naruto walked with the ANBU and into a large room filled with scrolls.

"This is the Taijutsu section. Pick something that interests you and lets go." Naruto nodded and picked out three scrolls before sitting down.

"Shuji-sama...can we train tomorrow. There is something I want to do first. I want to look over these scrolls I picked." Said Naruto. Shuji smiled behind his mask.

"Sure kid. We'll begin tomorrow." Shuji vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto opened the first scroll.

"_Ansatsuken, powerful strikes that can prove to be fatal in the hands of a master. Two of the signature techniques, Shoryuken and Tatsumaki."_ Naruto smiled. _"Royal Guard, style based of defense. Two techniques, Guard and Release. Guard blocks techniques and Release uses the user's tension and anger to return the techniques stronger than before. Only works with Taijutsu. How sad, I would be amusing to hit back Katon techniques." _Naruto came to his last scroll. _"Jester...Quick speedy movements used to wear down the opposition. No offense or defense but pure speed. Shunpou _(Flash Step) _and Geppou _(Moon Step). _Geppou can be used as a double jump or multiple jumps to gain height on the opposition. Useful but risky due to the noise it makes. Shunpou is a literally a high speed movement move. Not to useful for me due to Chaos Control but its a good substitute. Wait...Geppou and Shunpou can be used in conjunction to perform Kamisori _(Razor)_. A high speed aerial maneuver akin to flying. This is for shinobi who are truly advanced in the art. I know what I will do."_

Naruto took out a scroll and began writing down the principals for each of the fighting styles he picked out. To his amusement, there were forbidden techniques on each scroll. Kamisori was one, Rokuougan (Six Bullet King) was another and for the Ansatsuken, Shun Goku Satsu. He smirked as he wrote down all the techniques that interested him. He wrapped up his scroll and warped back to his room. He panted to himself.

"_I believe my limit is only five a day. Much better than my two a day uses three years ago." _

**Next Day**

Naruto stood with Shuji.

"So Naruto, have you chosen a style of combat of the three your picked?"

"I decided to make my own style. I took three combat moves from each scroll and I figured I would create a combat style from it. I dub thee...Kyuushiki." (Nine Skills)

Shuji nodded his head and smiled behind his mask.

"Which three styles if I may ask?"

"Ansatsuken's Shoryuken, Tatsumaki, and Shun Goku Satsu. Royal Guard's Guard, Release and Rokuougan. Jester's Geppou, Shunpou and Kamisori." Said Naruto.

Shuji whistled but grinned.

"Pretty good stuff. I wonder why you choose to pick apart three styles like that?"

"Offense, Defense and Speed. Effective for a balanced Taijutsu user." Said Naruto simply. Shuji continued to grin. "Good enough. Let's begin some light workouts. One hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats and two laps around the forest."

Naruto just sweatdropped. "What, you missed out on yesterday's training so now you pay for it with today."

Naruto sighed and began doing his light work outs. Shuji sat down and took a power nap. Naruto scowled as he ran through the forest. His friend the monster centipede sprung from the trees and the chase was on again.

"We really need to stop meeting like this..." Muttered Naruto as he ran from the angry monster. After his little run in with his friend, he awoke Shuji and sighed.

"Alright Naruto, lets begin with Jester's moves, Geppou and Shunpou. Shunpou is sort of like Shunshin as it propels you anywhere. The difference between Shunpou as is that you can keep going without brakes in between but be warned, it will deplete your chakra rapidly. But then again you don't have normal reserves." Said Shuji. "You know the concepts behind Shunshin right?"

Naruto nodded. "Go to work. Oh and watch out for trees, they hurt like hell." Naruto sighed and began practicing his Shunpou. True to Shuji's word, trees did hurt like hell. He forgot how many times he ran into a tree. Soon he got it down, after mass concussion causing head bashes.

"Not bad, if anything you hurt the trees more than they hurt you." Said Shuji. Naruto just scowled. "Now, now, fix that face. Lets go with Geppou." Naruto jumped into the air and began pushing chakra through his tenketsu in his feet.

"Well I'll be damned. You should be happy about having such a manipulation over wind. If you didn't you wouldn't be able to stay in the air like that."

Naruto began alternating in between legs, pushing chakra through one leg at a time but staying afloat.

"Alright, lets practice what you know." Shuji took out some kunai and began chucking it at Naruto. Naruto's eyes went slightly wide before he used Geppou to fly higher. Naruto began dodging salvo after salvo of kunai. Soon he was caught in a position that had him boxed in. His eyes went wide when kunai came flying from every directions.

"Chaos Control." Whispered Naruto. He vanished in a flash of white and Shuji chucked a kunai where Naruto was going to reappear. Naruto appeared and a kunai embedded itself in his shoulder. He pulled the offending object out and scowled. The wound healed quickly.

"Was that really needed?"

"Nope but it was funny. Look at it this way. You managed to learn Geppou and Shunpou in one day. Go get some lunch and we will practice your Ansatsuken."

Naruto nodded and used his Shunpou to the cafeteria. After a quick lunch consisting of fruits, salad, a ham sandwich and a bottle of water, he was ready to fight.

"Alright Naruto, Ansatsuken is fighting style that requires you to want to kill your opponent. What makes Ansatsuken so dangerous is the ability to incorporate the elements into your attacks. Observe."

Shuji walked up to a tree and his fist lit up. He punched a hole in the tree and smoke rose from his hand. "You on the other hand can use your Chaos powers so..." Shuji blocked a roundhouse kick. "Fine, I'll stop with the basics and move into the Shoryuken and Tatsumaki. Naw..." He flipped Naruto over his shoulder. "Rapid Punches, Rapid Kicks and creativity is the back bone behind Ansatsuken, just don't leave yourself open."  
Naruto flew at him with his hands glowing bright green. Shuji smirked. Poor Naruto never knew what hit him.

**Two Years and Eleven Months Later**

Naruto was now nine years old and he mastered his concepts of the three Taijutsu styles effectively creating his own style of fighting. With the exception of the forbidden techniques. He could not use them yet. His Genjutsu sucked horribly, in Kenshin's words. Naruto sighed, he just need to dispel it so he was fine. Now it was the end of his Ninjutsu exam as he was almost ten years old. Sokaro grinned at the boy.

"Alright Naruto. We made an agreement. You have a natural affinity for each element. Something not seen since the days of Jiraiya, Sarutobi and Orochimaru. Not counting Chaos, Wind is your strongest, followed by Fire and Earth, then Water and finally Lightning. The deal was that you would learn at least two jutsu of each element. So let see them." Said Sokaro.

Naruto nodded before performing a cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Five Naruto clones appeared.

Each clone stared at each other and began squaring off.

"Katon: Shirohoudan no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: White Phoenix Projectile Technique)

The clone flew through some seals and shot out white balls of fire. One clone flew through seals and took a deep breath.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" (Water Release: Water Rampant Wall)

He exhaled water and blocked the fire assault. Using the water on the ground, he performed more seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)

The water began to rise and formed a small dragon that rushed towards another clone. That clone smirked.

"Doton: Doryuu Heki!" (Earth Release: Earth Rampant Wall)

He spat out mud that formed another small wall that blocked the water attack.

"Doton: Doryuudan!" (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile) A small dragon made out of earth appeared and began firing mud balls at him another clone. The fourth sighed before going through some seals.

"Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu!" (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Projectile. He began spinning his arm and a dragon made of his own bodily electrical currents materialized. The clone launched the dragon at the mud shots and it plowed through them. The clone turned to the fifth clone and began going through more seals.

"Raiton: Plasma Arrow!" (Lightning Release: Plasma Arrow)

The clone began moving around a lot until green lightning surrounded him. He fired a giant green arrow from his hand. The fifth clone sighed.

"Kaze no Bogyou."

A swirl of wind surrounded him and deflected the arrow. Naruto held his hand outstretched.

"Futon: Kazeryuudan!" A white tornado with a dragon for a head flew towards the fire clone which sighed. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Soon he exhaled a jet of fire which collided with the wind dragon. Both Sokaro and Naruto looked at each other before running. The two dragons exploded after colliding decimating the nearby trees. Naruto and Sokaro looked at the destruction and sighed.

"You know, Ina is gonna have your head for this."

"I know but I learned something from this..." Said Naruto as he clenched his fist. "This is all Chaos Chakra." Sokaro gave Naruto a confused look. "My chaos chakra converts into the elements I choose but it takes time for me to switch and I tire out easily."

"Wow...that is interesting. Chaos can be your greatest strength or your weakness. Careful kid with that kind of power you are totting." Said Sokaro. Naruto nodded and looked at the sky. It was night time. Time for him to go to bed. Naruto used Chaos Control and smirked when he appeared in his room.

"_Yes, I can use it more times without growing tired."_ Naruto slipped out of his clothes and slept in his boxers.

**Mindscape**

Naruto appeared in a large temple. He spotted two rows of torches going down a straight line. In the middle of the room was a giant crimson fox. Nine tails swished back and forth. Crimson eyes stared at the boy in front of her.

"What do you want of me Kyuubi-dono?"

"**You are a strange human you know that Naruto-kun. You do not fear yet you refer to me in such a respectful manner." **

"I respect you to a certain extent. I do not hate you for what you did, you may have been hungry or angry and yet I don't care. What I am angry about, is the fact that I suffer for what you did."

"**Humans are pitiful creatures...they try to cause suffering to the one holding back the disaster from reeking havoc on them once more."**

"Tell me...your attack was far too random...something caused you to attack no?"

"**You are correct Naruto-kun but you are not yet ready to know who manipulated me into attacking." Said Kyuubi with a grin. _"So easy to manipulate."_**

"I see..."

"**Naruto-kun, I called you into here because you need some time to master Genjutsu instead of those those pitiful techniques known as Ninjutsu."**  
"Some Ninjutsu are quite destructive..."

"**Tch...humans always wanting to flaunt their power like men comparing penis sizes."**  
"Then let us flaunt our power...you had no qualms about showing the world what you can do with those tails of yours."

Kyuubi threw her head back and laughed.

"**That is why I like you Naruto-kun. You have the balls to speak to such a higher being in such a way. Back on track you are positively horrendous in the art of illusions which is quite odd considering I, a kitsune, master of trickery and illusions reside inside of you."**

"And what do you intend to do about that?"

"**This will sting a bit. Genjutsu is all about creativity, how about the ability to do so with just your eyes?"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow but his eyes felt like they were on fire. He shut them and opened them again. His eyes were crimson with a gold ring around each of his pupil.

"**Enjoy my first gift brat, after all there will be more where that came from."**

"I suppose you want a thank you for that."

"**Not at all...after all seeing strut around in silk black boxers is more than a thank you for me." **Said Kyuubi lustfully. Naruto took a step back when the fox eyed him hungrily. **"But I will wait, wait until you are ripe and mature. After all, what better way to get back at your bastard of a father than sleeping with his son."** Said Kyuubi.

"Tch...I will not become your toy kitsune."

"**Oh no...you will be more than my toy, my personal lover..."** Said Kyuubi as she licked her lips. Naruto smirked. "Are you sure you can corrupt me kitsune?"

"**Now? No, you are still a boy. But when you become a man, that is when the fun begins. But now its time for your second gift."**

The handle had the traditional gold wrappings. The guard was octagonal in shape. The blade was pure white. Naruto sheathed the blade and held it in his hand.

"**My final gift." **

A black orb appeared and it materialized into a long black cloak with tatters. The cloak fell to the floor. Naruto raised an eyebrow and gasped when the cloak slithered up to him. It wrapped around his body and he began wearing it much to his shock. It became a high collared cloak with a hood. Naruto smirked before bowing.

"Thank you Kyuubi-dono."

"**Hmph...whatever mortal." **

Naruto vanished from the prison leaving the fox alone. She sighed as she rested her head on her paw.

"_**I'm bored. I need to talk to the brat about a new arrangement."**_

**Two Years Later: Konoha Academy **

Naruto walked towards the Shinobi Academy and sighed. The old man was able to pull strings for him so he wouldn't have to sit through five years of the basics. Sadly enough he had to sit through five months of class. He sighed as he walked into the class. He spotted the teacher and noticed the quick flicker of hatred that flashed in his eyes. Naruto smirked behind his collar.

"Alright class, this our new student, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto nodded and walked to an empty seat which happened to be next to Hinata. Naruto sighed as he took out a book about Fuuinjutsu, completely ignoring Iruka. Ten minutes later Iruka stopped his lecture and started calling Naruto even though he ignored him.

"U-um...I think I-Iruka-sensei is calling you." Said Hinata quietly. Naruto turned to the timid girl and observed her. She was really cute, if he was honest with himself. She had short indigo hair, pale lavender eyes marking her as a Hyuuga. Naruto smiled gently at her.

"You must be Hyuuga Hinata...you interest me..."

Hinata's face heated up and she nearly fainted. Naruto smiled evilly in his head.

"_Hm...at least she will provide entertainment for me..."_

"_**Yes she will...give her another five years and she will be a perfect loyal mate."**_

"_I did not mean like that. You know I am not interested in the carnal desires of mankind. They interfere with my goals of freedom."_

Kyuubi laughed in his head. _**"Foolish boy, you are still young. When you taste a woman, you will love it. Crave more and more of it. But Naruto...know this, those whisker marks weren't the only thing you inherited from me. After all in four years, heat season is going to be a bitch." **_

"_Heat Season?"_ Now Naruto was alarmed. He couldn't go around banging random girls. Kyuubi laughed harder in his head and he scowled.

"Naruto!" Shouted Iruka. The boy turned his glare on the man. "Answer my question."

"And that would be?"

Iruka gritted his teeth. "Well maybe if you would listen to me instead of reading your book in class, you would know."

"Oh please...most of this stuff I already know." Said Naruto as he went back to his book. Iruka began to turn red. "Alright smart ass, answer this. Name two traitors of Konoha."  
"Orochimaru of the Sannin and Rokushou Aoi." Said Naruto calmly.

"What was the Shodai Hokage known for?"

"He was known for being the shinobi on top of the world during his time. Senju Hashirama was known for his Mokuton Hijutsu and his Bijuu controlling techniques." Said Naruto shocking the class. "And for being the man to defeat Uchiha Madara and the Kyuubi no Kitsune in combat."  
Kyuubi gave Naruto a quick migraine for that last jab. Iruka sat there slack jaw, hell he learned something new.

"So what are the elemental components for Mokuton?"

"Well...I'm not sure if I can tell you because last time I checked it was confidential but he controlled Suiton and Doton well enough to create a bloodline out of it." Said Naruto. "Are we done? Because as it seems, I know more than you. So if like being embarrassed then by all means lets continue."

Iruka growled and continued with his lesson. Hinata poked his arm.

"Um...that w-wasn't very nice. M-making Iruka-sensei look bad." Said Hinata.

"Well...I admit it was pretty mean-spirited but hating me for situations beyond my control is also cruel is it not?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata looked confused but Naruto just gave a soft chuckle. "There are somethings in this world you are better off not knowing Hinata-hime." Said Naruto. Soon it was lunch time but Iruka was too pissed to dismiss them so Mizuki did.

**Outside**

Hinata watched Naruto with a strange sense of curiosity in her eyes. There was something about him that interested her. Naruto was balancing on a kunai using only his fingertip. Hinata activated her Byakugan and could detect chakra on his fingertip.

"Now...Hinata-hime, is that not in invasion of privacy using the Byakugan on me? What if I screamed pervert or something?" Said Naruto out loud. Hinata's face turned red and she deactivated her eyes. Naruto chuckled evilly. "It has been a long time since I met someone as pure as you. Forgive me if I find it fun to tease you."

Hinata did something she hadn't done in years, she pouted and it caused Naruto to chuckle even more. "Do you wish to try this exercise? It's kind of dangerous but as a Hyuuga you should be able to do it. But now that I think about it...I really don't want you to try this exercise just yet...its advanced and its harder than it looks..." Naruto got off the kunai and turned to her. "Do you know the water walking and tree climbing exercises?" Asked Naruto. Hinata nodded. "Kunai balance?" Hinata did not nod. "Good. Lets start with kunai balance. Seeing as I am not a malicious as my "teachers" we'll use blunt kunai so you don't lose your fingers."

Naruto took out some kunai and instructed Hinata to hold out her hand. "Start with one and work your way up. Eventually we will move on to sharper objects..." Hinata balanced a kunai on one finger. After a while she was able to get the hang of it.

The other kids were watching the duo of Naruto balancing on an extra sharp kunai while Hinata was balancing kunai on each of her fingertips.

"What are they doing? And why is the new guy so close to Hinata-chan?" Growled Kiba.

"Advanced Chakra control exercises." Said Shino. "As for how he is so close to Hinata-san, maybe because he smells better."

That got a few chuckles and snickers. Kiba growled as he made his way over to Naruto.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned Shikamaru.

"Hey pretty boy!" Shouted Kiba. Naruto ignored him and continued with his exercise. That did not sit well with Kiba. He reared his fist back and punched Naruto in the head.

"Take that!"

Naruto looked up at him and stopped his exercise. He narrowed his eyes.

"Give me one good reason why that was called for..."

"I was talking to you..." Started Kiba

"And I was ignoring you...filthy mongrel..." Said Naruto cutting Kiba off. "Most people introduce themselves first...and that was rude..."

Kiba was turning red and he was baring his fangs. "You arrogant asshole..." Soon students were surrounding the two. Even some of the Chunin teachers were there.

"Man, the Inuzuka picked a fight with him of all people?" Asked one Chunin.

"I hope he gets the crap beat out of him!" Said another.

"Which one?"

"Both." Said Iruka. "Both of them give me a headache." Naruto took off his cloak and handed it to Hinata. He wore a pair of black shinobi style pants, combat boots, he had a side skirt on his right side of his pants. He wore a high collared black shirt and black jacket with one oversized sleeve that was much longer than the other. On his back was the image of a golden dragon battling a nine tailed crimson fox. (Think of Cloud's outfit from Advent Children) He wore pair of fingerless black gloves. He had one golden ring around each of his wrists. The rings had some weird symbols on them.

"Careful Hinata-hime, my cloak has a mind of its own." Hinata raised an eyebrow but nearly screamed when it rose and stared at here. The hood was up so where a face would be, was two large sapphire orbs blinking innocently at her.

"U-Um..."

"It wont harm you...the mutt on the other hand is a whole different story...keep it from interfering please..." Naruto turned to Kiba. "You get three hits, if you fail to knock me out then I will retaliate."

Kiba growled and performed his family seals.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu." (Four Legged Technique)

Naruto did nothing but stand there which proved to infuriate Kiba even more. Kiba shot forward with the intention of tackling Naruto. He barreled into the boy and sent Naruto back.

"Tch...that was quick, loser." Said Kiba feeling smug.

"I bet that is what women say about you too..." Muttered Naruto as he rubbed the spot where Kiba hit him. "That was one."

Kiba snarled before running forward. He jumped in the air and began spinning.

"Tsuuga!" (Piercing Fang) Naruto took the hit head on and was sent into the air. Kiba stopped spinning and stared at Naruto who landed gracefully.

"That was two...anymore tricks?

Kiba was practically foaming at the mouth. "Akamaru! Let's go! Juujin Bunshin!" (Beast Man Clone) Akamaru barked before jumping on Kiba's back. He turned into a clone of Kiba. Naruto smiled.

"That was three..."

"Gatsuuga!" (Twin Piercing Fang) Both Kiba and Akamaru ran towards Naruto before spinning like drills again. Both drills flew towards Naruto while he smiled. Kiba and Akamaru were shocked to see Naruto had stopped both of them with his bare hands.

"How pathetic..." He jerked Kiba forward by his arm and delivered a blow to his stomach with his knee. Kiba almost lost his lunch due to the hit. A quick elbow to the back of the neck put him down. To Naruto slight amusement, he just knocked out Akamaru.

"Pity...I had nothing against your friend. He is a lot more well mannered than you are."

Kiba tried to slash Naruto's face only to be elbowed in the stomach. Kiba's eyes went wide.

"I...I didn't even see him move..." Gasped Kiba as he tried to get air back in his lungs. He fell to the ground holding his stomach in pain. Naruto walked back to his kunai and continued his exercise.

"How sad...I was hoping for one good challenge while I was imprisoned here..." Muttered Naruto. His cloak slithered up to him and wrapped around him.

"Um N-Naruto-san, w-why did you fight him?"

"Well, I want to knock him down a couple of pegs. He is too brash and overconfident as it will get him killed. I gave him three chances to realize that but alas...my warnings fell on deaf ears. Perhaps now he will think before he strikes..." Naruto sighed as it was time to go back in.

**Next Day: Lunchtime**

Naruto was back at his spot balancing on a kunai. Hinata had moved up to not so blunt kunai and she found it was a little bit harder.

"You are strange for a girl...you have large chakra pools. This will increase your already good control over it." Said Naruto from his spot. Hinata blushed and smiled gently, someone was actually praising her unlike her father. He was hoping he could do this today without interruption but alas, the gods were against him.

"Hey Naruto." Said a voice.

Naruto sighed. He looked up. "_Weird hairstyle that looked like a duck's rear end, yes, arrogant look on his face, yes, ego fit for a Kage, yes again, a legion of females ready to kill themselves for him...right again. _How can I help you Sasuke?"

"Fight me."

"Forgive me as I will have to take rain check...I really want to get this exercise down and I can really do without the interruptions." Said Naruto. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. No one refused him.

"Are you scared?" He smirked, this always got the guys going. Naruto merely snorted.

"Far from it. It takes a lot to scare me...and you sir are not one of those things."

Sasuke bristled.

"Leave that loser alone Sasuke-kun!" Shouted one of his fan-girls. Naruto stared at her and raised an eyebrow. Long pink hair, emerald eyes and pretty poor figure overall. _"Nothing like Hinata-hime but give her time and she may bloom..." _ Haruno Sakura, book smart but overall a crappy kunoichi.

"I never knew pink was a natural hair color." Said Naruto offhand.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun, he is too scared to fight you." Said the other fan-girl. Platinum blonde hair, green eyes, purple wearing kunoichi. Better than Sakura but that wasn't saying much. Yamanaka Ino.

"Oh boy..." Sighed Naruto. "Is that what you truly desire Uchiha? To battle me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Why not, I can use a light workout. After all, you seem pretty weak to me."

Naruto snarled. "Are you underestimating me?" Naruto rose from his position and he was livid. "I hate it when people like you underestimate my power." Naruto's cloak opened op and began billowing in the wind. Naruto's eyes took on a green hue. "Prepare yourself." Said Naruto. Naruto reared his left arm back and waved it across the ground launching a blade of green energy at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he rolled to the side. Naruto appeared in front of him and delivered a crushing blow to Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he flew into a tree.

Naruto snarled to himself. "Pathetic...truly pathetic..." He closed his cloak and began walking away. He was now in a bad mood. Sasuke stumbled to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Y-You bastard..." Growled Sasuke. "We aren't done here..."

"I think we are...you are a waste of my time..." Said Naruto. Sasuke grew angrier and began going through seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu." (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)

Naruto turned to the fireball and sighed. Reaching under his side-skirt, he pulled out his O-katana. He held it in his hand and waited. With a quick motion, he unsheathed the blade and cut the fireball in two much to Sasuke's shock. Naruto continued walking away which infuriated Sasuke even more. Sasuke jumped in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head. Only to see Naruto blow up in his face. Sasuke flew into another tree as Naruto emerged from the shadows.

"Know my power..." Said Naruto. Hinata was shocked by this sudden change in Naruto's attitude, sure he was a bit rude to people but most of the time he was calm and polite. "I wish you hadn't see such a side to me Hinata-hime. I just angers me when people who had everything served to them on a silver platter demands something from me or undermines my skill."

Hinata could only nod, she knew how it felt to be undermined. Soon school was over and they were dismissed.

Naruto walked towards his new apartment and smiled.

"Well, at least Oji-san got something right." Muttered the boy. Some of the villagers gathered around him. Generally the Naruto-haters.

"Well if isn't the welcome home committee." Said Naruto with a hint of cold and malice in his voice. Some of the villagers noticed the change in the boy's voice and became wary. One of the not so smart thugs tried to attack the boy. Naruto leaned far to the right to avoid the punch. Swinging his left arm straight up, he caught the man in a jaw shattering uppercut. He flew into the air and landed with a crunching noise. The villagers stared at the display of strength in shock.

"As of today...I will be the one to pass the Sandaime's law. Those who speak of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in front of the vessel for said demon will be punished..." Said Naruto. His eyes glowed green and he got into his Kyuushiki stance. The villagers deemed it a good idea to scram now. Naruto sighed. He walked into his new apartment and smirked. He had a new place. A new bed, kitchen, furniture, lighting and heating.  
_"I owe you...Oji-san..." _

Naruto looked out the window and spotted Mizuki on the rooftops. Apparently the man was in a hurry. Naruto narrowed his eyes and followed the man.

**Forest of Death**

Naruto followed Mizuki and hid behind a tree. Mizuki began laughing like a mad man.

"With this scroll...I can finally take over the village and kill that weakling Sandaime. I will be invincible!"

Naruto took out his second sword, named Rebellion. Mizuki heard a whirring noise and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being stabbed. He turned to see a sword flying back to its owner.

"I do not know what you are up to...and frankly I do not care but the moment you threatened Sandaime-sama...your life became forfeit..." Muttered Naruto as he got into his Ryukiri (Dragon Cutter) Stance. Mizuki began laughing and took out a giant shuriken.

"Stupid brat! Do you have any idea what kind of power I have. You're not even a Genin and you're challenging me?" Grinned Mizuki.

"I will...kill...you..." Naruto vanished surprising Mizuki. If not for good reflexes, Mizuki would have been severed in two. Naruto scowled when the man performed Kiwarimi. Naruto got into stance and waited. He didn't have to wait long as a giant shuriken came sailing to him. He cut it in two and vanished. Mizuki couldn't find the boy but jumped out of the way to avoid being killed by a Helm Breaker. Naruto followed up with a lunge forward with his sword pointing at Mizuki. Mizuki dodged the Stinger attack and Naruto followed up with a lunge upward, trying to cut Mizuki diagonally in two. Mizuki jumped back and tried to catch his breath.

"Man...for a kid you're pretty damn good. But Naruto...do you want to know a secret?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to know why the adults hate you so much?"

"Tell me...I wish to know..." Said Naruto as he drove his sword into the ground. Mizuki grinned, he would tell the boy his darkest secret and cut him down while he was in shock. The village would hail him as a hero.

"Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage gave up his life to seal away the fox in a human form. You are the Kyuubi in a human form!" Shouted Mizuki with a grin on his face. Naruto began chuckling evilly.

"Foolish...I already knew that I was the vessel...but you just broke the Sandaime's Law meaning I can execute you if I chose to." Said Naruto as he pulled his sword out. He flung it at Mizuki but grabbed it by the tassel. He began swinging the sword in a circle in the air. Soon the sword turned into a blur as Naruto spun it above his head like a flail. Mizuki growled, this was not suppose to happen.

Naruto stopped and the sword fell to the ground. Naruto caught his sword by the hilt and threw it forward. Mizuki rolled to the side but didn't expect Naruto to get up close and personal.

"You underestimated me...and that is why you will die here today..." Said Naruto. His glowing hand was plunged into Mizuki's heart. He killed the man instantly and dropped the body on the ground. He was going to walk away but Kyuubi stopped him.

"_**Wait Naruto, read the scroll maybe you can learn something amusing."**_

"_As you wish..." _

Naruto sat down and unfurled the scroll. Naruto's eyes went slightly wide.

"_**No wonder this is a scroll of forbidden techniques...half of you meat bags would die before the jutsu is even complete."**_

"How amusing..." Said Naruto to the forest. Kyuubi smirked in her cage.

"_**Hmph...like the boy said, how amusing. Naruto, let me use your eyes so I can record the techniques on the scroll."**_

Naruto complied and his eyes turned blood red. Kyuubi Naruto began reading the scroll, memorizing everything about. Naruto watched with amusement as an exact replica of the Forbidden Scroll of Seals appear in his mental realm.

Naruto sealed up the scroll and smirked. He created a clone and sent it to return the scroll.

**Flash Forward: Day of Graduation**

A group of Genin sat in class waiting to be called to join the Shinobi force. Iruka was happier then ever. The brats were leaving. Naruto sat next to his new friend Hyuuga Hinata or in Kyuubi's eyes, another Beta for the Alpha. "Alright kids, settle down so I can tell you who you are going to be with." Amazingly enough, the kids shut up.

"First team is Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura..." He groaned when Ino started screaming about it not being fair that Sakura was with Sasuke and how Sakura said it was true love or something along those lines. "And finally Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Naruto's eyes narrowed when he heard that name.

"Alright Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. You're Jounin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai." Kiba smirked, he was closer in getting Hinata now that she was on his team. Their teacher came in and pretty much all the boys felt a bit tight in the pants area. Long wavy black hair, curvy, red eyes and all around beauty. Team 8 stood up and walked out.

"Next team is Team 10 which consists of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka covered his ears to lessen the ear splitting wail Ino let out. "Your teacher is Sarutobi Asuma." The chain smoking Jounin sighed before rounding up his group.

Sasuke smirked, once he had his Sharingan, nothing would stop him from taking Naruto's jutsu. Iruka went off when it was time for his lunch break. Soon it was just Team 7. Sakura kept staring at Sasuke which annoyed him. Naruto began to cypher through his recorded memory of the Forbidden Scroll while he polished his Rebellion. His sword was a claymore class sword, around seven feet in length. It had a silver cross guard with an emerald in the center. On both sides of the cross guard was wheel pommels. Bandages emerged from the tip of the hilt and it flowed ominously.

**Two Hours Later **

Sakura looked like she was going to blow a gasket soon. Sasuke had developed an eye twitch. Naruto grew weary as he grabbed the tassel end and began spinning his sword.

"This shall teach him not to be late..." Muttered Naruto.

They stiffened when someone approached the door and opened it. A man with gravity defying spiky grey hair poked his head in. He wore the standard Jounin uniform, a blue face mask and his Hitai-ate covering his right eye. Naruto let the sword fly and Kakashi's eye went wide.

"Oh shit!" Kakashi rolled to the side and watched as the wall behind him get destroyed.

"I missed..." Said Naruto dejectedly. Sasuke smirked while Sakura looked mortified.

"Well...my first impression is...I hate you all..." Muttered the teacher. His visible eye turned into a happy crescent. "Meet me on the roof." With that said, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Team 7 walked up the stairs to meet Kakashi on the roof.

**Roof**

Kakashi sighed as his students came up the stairs.

"Alright now that we're all here. Lets start with some introductions. I would like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Said Kakashi.

"Um Sensei, why don't you go first seeing as we just met you?" Asked Sakura.

"Fair enough, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes...can't tell you, my dislikes...lots of things I don't like...hobbies...too young to know and my dream...well my dreams are either gone or achieved." Said Kakashi with his eye in a crescent. His squad just sweat-dropped.

"Alright pinky, you go first."

Sakura bristled at the name but calmed down. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like..." She stared at Sasuke. "I dislike Ino-pig. My hobbies are..." She stared at Sasuke again and giggled. "My dream is to..." She stared at Sasuke one last time which caused a shudder to run down his back. Kakashi inwardly groaned.

"_Great...a fan-girl..._alright Broody, your turn."

Sasuke sighed. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like to train, I dislike weakness, my three idiotic sisters, my older brother and my fan-girls." Sakura sobbed a bit. "My hobbies include training to grow stronger. My dream, no ambition is to kill a certain man." Said Sasuke in a serious tone. Sakura went starry eyed while Kakashi rubbed his temples.

"_An Avenger...lovely._ Alright blonde, your turn."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, reading, experimenting, knowledge and spending time in nature. I dislike ignorance, the majority of humanity and the Yondaime Hokage." Kakashi's eye narrowed when he heard Naruto's dislikes. "My hobbies include reading, training,and relaxing. My dream is...to become a legendary warrior preferable a legendary Hunter-nin, so I can travel and still be loyal to the village. I wish to reach my capacity and grow to the highest tier I can." Said Naruto.

"_The Wild Card...better keep an eye on him_. Good, now that is settled, tomorrow is your survival exam."

"But Sensei...we already took an exam." Said Sakura.

"True but this is a test to make sure you kids are good enough for the field of combat. Meet me at training ground seven at eight o'clock. There is a sixty-six percent chance of failure so be ready. Oh and I recommend you don't eat breakfast as you will puke it up later. See ya..." Said Kakashi before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed before disappearing in a flash.

**Next Day**

he first to arrive was Sasuke. He sighed and sat down under the shelter of a tree. Soon he spotted pink hair and groaned. Sakura bounced happily to him and began chatting his ear off. Two hours went by and there was no sight of Naruto or Kakashi. Sasuke's left eye was twitching while Sakura's inner persona was shouting random obscenities. Around eleven o'clock, Kakashi showed up.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Sakura.

"Wow, the language of children today. If you must know, I was helping a old lady cross the street." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura just glared at him. Soon Naruto appeared in his usual fashion of Shunpou. Sakura grabbed him by his cloak.

"And where were you?"

"Eating." Came his simple reply. Sakura's face turned red.

"I know but I did for three reasons. One, it was a trap. Two I knew he was going to be late despite yesterday's display of theatrics and three...I just don't like him." Said Naruto with a smirk. Kakashi's eye narrowed but then it turned into an eye smile. Naruto was right. Sasuke's eye twitched while Sakura screamed more obscenities.

"Well now, here is your test. There are two bells. Your goal is to take the bells from me. However, whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. You have one hour. The one without a bell gets tied to the stump while his or her comrades eats in front of them. Oh and...come at me with the intention of killing me."

"You...you were late on purpose...all test start at eight and end at noon..." Said Naruto as his eyes took a green hue. _**"Kill him... kill that foolish man..."**_

"B-but Sensei...what if we hurt you?" Asked Sakura.

"Nonsense, get ready...go!" Shouted Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke instinctively went to hide. Naruto vanished and appeared in front of Kakashi. Kakashi's eye went wide as he jumped out of the way to avoid losing his head to chaos infused claws. Naruto sighed.

"I missed again." He whispered Chaos Control and vanished completely. Kakashi didn't even sense him anymore.

"Well that was new." Said the Jounin to himself. He took out his book and began to read. He giggled every now and then. Kakashi quickly switched himself with a log. Soon a hail of shuriken hit the log and Sasuke cursed.

_"Dammit...I thought I had him." _

"First lesson, Taijutsu." Sasuke turned around and panicked.

"Konoha's Ancient Supreme Technique: Sennen Goroshi!" Kakashi reared his fingers back and jammed them violently into Sasuke's neither region. Sasuke flew through the air holding his ass and he landed face first. Sakura was mortified while Naruto merely raised an eyebrow.

_"Note to self, avoid technique at all cost."_

Kakashi disappeared and Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Second lesson, Genjutsu. Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu." (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

Kakashi put Sakura under a spell and walked away. A swirl of leaves surrounded Sakura before disappearing. She looked around frantically while holding a kunai. She heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around to see a mutilated Sasuke.

"Sakura...h-help me..."

A second later, his head was chopped off and it rolled in front of Sakura. Ten seconds later, a horrified scream echoed through the forest. _"Perhaps I over did it." _Thought the Jounin.

He dodged a volley of kunai and saw Sasuke performing seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke took a deep breathe and exhaled a massive fireball.

Kakashi's eye went wide when the fireball engulfed him. Soon the fire died out and Sasuke saw no trace of his sensei.

"Where is he? Left, right, above?"

"How about below?" Asked Kakashi. "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)

Sasuke felt a hand grab his leg and pull him underground. Kakashi emerged from the ground and snickered at Sasuke's pissed expression.

"You're good but not good enough. With some polishing you will be strong enough to defeat him."

He spotted Naruto flashing towards him. He used Shunpou in a manner that made him appear in random spots as he raced forward. Naruto lunged forward surprising Kakashi with his speed. Naruto flew into a flurry of fists surprising Kakashi again. The veteran Shinobi bobbed and weaved his way through the assault. Kakashi jumped over his sweeper kick and crouched low when the boy tried to catch him off guard with a roundhouse kick.

"_He's good..."_ Thought Kakashi as he dodged a fist. Kakashi's instincts told him to duck and he was glad he did. He spotted Naruto holding Rebellion and his eyes went wide.

Naruto rushed forward and began jabbing at Kakashi. Kakashi put his book away and took out a kunai. He blocked the attack and bounced back. Naruto flew into a flurry a swipes, stabs and slashes.

"_What is with this kid? That sword is at least six feet in length and he swings it around with one hand."_

Kakashi reached for his Hitai-ate but chided himself.

"Great, me using my eye on a fresh Genin." Whispered Kakashi to himself.

"_Yes...show me the eye that made you a legend...I want to see it...show me Sharingan no Kakashi..." _

Kakashi made the mistake of looking into Naruto's eyes and was frozen.

"_Shit! Genjutsu!"_

He quickly pricked his thumb with his kunai and hit the floor to avoid losing his head again. Kakashi rolled away and jumped up.

"You know...you're the first Genin to ever try to actually kill me..." Muttered Kakashi. Naruto let out a sinister laugh. He held his sword up.

"Wind Cutter..." Naruto swung his blade unleashing an arc of chakra. Kakashi jumped to the side and watched as three trees were destroyed. Kakashi's eye went wide when he landed in a clearing.

"_No...I'm in the open...did he plan this?" _

He spotted multiple arrows in the air hovering dangerously around him. Naruto clenched his fist.

"Disappear..."

The arrows flew forward and impaled Kakashi. He turned into a log. Naruto was about to continue when the timer went off. Kakashi appeared with an eye smile.

"Times up."

Sakura dug Sasuke out and both of them looked down trodden.

"Well, you don't have to go back to the academy." Both Sakura and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "You should just quit being a shinobi all together."

"Why is that? I got the bells..." Said Naruto as he held them in front of Kakashi's face. Kakashi's eye went wide.

"When?"

"I casted a dual layered Genjutsu on the bells. One to hide the fact that I took them and one that made a jingle noise every time you moved. As for when I took them, well when you so kindly showed us our objective."

Kakashi was at a lost for words. Naruto made him look like a fool. Kakashi growled.

"Well you still failed this test. Do you know why?"

"Of course, we have no teamwork. Sakura would only work with Sasuke but she is useless, Sasuke has the lone wolf thing going for him and I just hate everyone on this team. Well maybe not Sakura, its a neutral feeling for her. But then again, what does it matter, I got the bells, I give it to them and I fight you for my position. Teamwork right?"

Kakashi wanted to kill Naruto right here and now. This brat just dismantled the meaning of his test and used it against him.

"Fine, you all pass. Starting tomorrow, we are now Team 7. Come back here at 8:00 a.m." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder when he is going to realize I took his book." Said Naruto out loud. He read the cover and raised an eyebrow. "Icha Icha Paradise eh?"

Naruto vanished after whispering Chaos Control. Sasuke smirked and decided he was going to indulge when he gets home.

"_Tomatoes...here I come..." _

"Hey Sasuke-kun..."

"No..." Came his swift reply as he took off. Sakura pouted and walked home.

**Hokage Tower**

Kakashi marched up to the Hokage and growled at him.

"Why did you put him on my team?"

"Who Sasuke?"

"No...Naruto..." Said Kakashi. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"Think of it as punishment Kakashi, after all he does hold a grudge against you for what you did to him so many years ago."

Kakashi cringed, he remembered that day very well. He actually used his original technique on a six year old.

"Be cautious Kakashi, he may not show it but he may kill you if he wanted. You underestimate him and he will crush you. I will be watching the both of you. I will not have two of my shinobi killing each other over pathetic reasons. Or in his case revenge. Dismissed."

Kakashi sighed, he had no hope of getting Sarutobi to see things his way.

**Next Day**

Sasuke and Sakura sat at the training spot. Sasuke looked murderous while Sakura looked like she was ready to pull her hair out. Both their teacher and their teammate was late again. Naruto appeared and two minutes later and Kakashi showed up.

"WHY ARE YOU BOTH LATE?!" Shouted Sakura.

"Sleeping." Came Naruto's simple reply.

"Got lost on the road of life." Lied Kakashi. Sasuke twitched while Sakura let out frustrated scream.

"Hatake is always two hours late to what ever time he said he was going to come. I thought you two would have guess from two days ago." Said Naruto as he tilted his head to the side.

Sakura wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck and began throttling him. He disappeared in a puff smoke. Sakura looked around and spotted on a tree branch sitting down.

"Violent temper, Sakura, you must relax."

"Well, now that we're all here, lets begin with some training exercises. Naruto, I want you to spar with Sasuke."

Kakashi thought with Sasuke being the Rookie of the Year, he could hold his own against Naruto. He had no idea how wrong he was. Naruto nodded and leapt off the tree. The speed he used caused the tree branch he was on to be destroyed. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he rolled to the side to avoid being crushed by Naruto's stomp from hell. Sasuke jumped back and took out a pair of kunai. He tossed them at Naruto and the blonde shinobi teleported with his Shunpou into a tree. Sasuke growled and began performing seals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Sasuke let out some fireballs.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu..."

Naruto spat out water that took the form of a water dragon. The water dragon flew through the fireballs and nearly hit Sasuke.

Naruto landed and got into stance. He flew towards Sasuke with his leg extended. Sasuke blocked the kick and flipped Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto landed in a handstand and caught Sasuke off guard with a helicopter kick. Naruto rushed forward in an odd stance. He seemed to be gliding across the floor. Sasuke got into stance but was suddenly hit in the face with three swift blows.

"_I didn't even see him move his hands!"_

Naruto kicked Sasuke and the Uchiha skid across the ground. Naruto raised his arm up and sighed.

He punched Sasuke in the stomach with a decent amount of force. The blow made him cough up some blood.

"Do you yield?"

"Ugh...my chest..." Groaned Sasuke.

"I take that as a yes." Said Naruto. Naruto stood up and walked away from the beaten Sasuke. Naruto sighed to himself and tilted his head to the right to avoid Sakura's fist.

"How dare you beat up Sasuke-kun like that?" Screeched Sakura. Naruto suddenly crouched low and swept Sakura off her feet with a sweeper kick and caught her by her ankle. He hung her upside down and sighed.

"Never attack an opponent without knowing their strength. It will get you killed." Said Naruto in a bored tone. He flung Sakura and watched as she landed on her rear. Kakashi was shocked, how could a clan-less brat defeat an Uchiha, one who was trained since he was a child. It didn't make sense.

"Well now, I suppose we can get in a D-rank mission in before we go home." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. His squad groaned.

**Four Hours Later**

"I have come to the conclusion...that children are quite annoying..." Muttered Naruto.

"Agreed." Said Sasuke.

"It wasn't so bad." Offered Sakura. Her male teammates just glared at her. She shrunk under their glares.

"Alright team, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow. Lets say around eight thirty shall we?" Said Kakashi. He patted Naruto on his head. Sasuke got a head pat as well. Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"_I must learn that move..." _

Naruto sighed as he performed his Chaos Control which served to annoy Sasuke even more.

"_Even he knows it!" _

Sasuke grunted and marched home. Sakura was sighed and walked home alone.

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke walked through his empty home.

"_Father...we never got along...what caused you to have our entire clan killed off with the exception of Itachi, Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and myself alive? What did you do..." _

Sasuke walked into his room and put his head on his pillow.

"_Brother, I know you know what he did...I will find the answers. Father...I will hunt you down...because of you...our clan has died..." _

He went to sleep with the hopes of defeating his rival slash teammate.

**C.Kirby: Wow, a perverted Kyuubi, Anti-social Naruto and Kakashi being a jerk. All in one story.**

**Kyuubi: Finally got out your stage of depression eh?**

**C.Kirby: Yes I have! But now its not the time to think about the past. Next chapter is Land of Waves. Also Naruto will gain a new sword. **


	2. Raijin, Thanatos and Haku

**Emperor of Chaos**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Gundam, Capcom References or any other references that may pop up.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**Forest**

**S**asuke raced through the forest and hid behind a tree.

"This is Avenger. I'm currently ten meters from target." Whispered Sasuke into his radio. He was going to blow that cat to bits.

"This is Blossom, I'm five meters from target, Majin where are you?" Asked Sakura.

"Lets see...a quick flick up and to the right, the cat's neck snaps...quick flick to the left and I can snap it's spinal cord... Muttered Naruto.

"Naruto, don't kill the cat." Came Kakashi's voice over the radio.

"The urge is very tempting Hatake. Very...tempting..."

"Naruto."

"Very well..."

"Return to Hokage Tower so we can complete this damn mission." Grunted Kakashi.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Sasuke was having a pleasant day. He was faced with a very amusing sight. Naruto's eye was almost twitching. He watched as Naruto's grip around his sword increased every now and then. Madam Shinji's cat had run off again and he was tempted to send Team 7 after the cat again.

"Well Team 7, another D-rank mission completed. Now, the Retirement Home could use some young people to help..." He stopped when he saw Naruto's eyes flashing between red and blue.

"I refuse..." Stated Naruto in his emotionless tone. Sarutobi giggled to himself. This was the closest to annoyed Naruto has ever gotten in years. He was tempted to keep the gravy train rolling but he remembered that there were Genin present and he may kill them. Iruka who happened to be in the room at time growled at Naruto.

"Naruto, you're a Genin fresh out the academy. You're not ready for anything above D-rank."

Iruka ducked when multiple Chaos Spears flew over his head. He gasped at the damage done by the attacks.

"We are weapons of war...not civilians doing community service. Give us something more worthy..." Naruto was getting annoyed. Kakashi knew this day was coming but he never expected Naruto to be the one to snap. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed when he heard Naruto refer to shinobi as nothing more than weapons but he grinned.

"Or else what Naruto?" Said the Hokage with his eyes twinkling.

"There will be a large portion of Konoha missing, preferably the book district...maybe Tomi's Shop?" Said Naruto. The dark look on his face showed he was not in the mood for games. Kakashi looked at Naruto in horror.

"Y-you wouldn't..." Naruto's eyes turned crimson and his lips quirked into a very sinister yet small smile. Sakura and Sasuke backed up instantly. "Try me..."

Sarutobi looked alarm, maybe pushing Naruto's buttons wasn't wise. Especially when the store that sold his beloved Icha Icha Paradise books were on the line.

Naruto calmed himself down. "Bottom right hand corner of the book shelf..." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Top left hand corner drawer." Sarutobi's eyes went wide. "Secret compartment under chair..." By now he was turning pale. "The one behind his portrait...I wonder if Lady Aira would approve?" "Alright Naruto I get it, no need to bring in the Mrs. Sarutobi in this. I have a C-Rank mission for you."

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious!" Shouted Iruka. Iruka rolled to the side to avoid Rebellion. "Every time you speak...I end up a lot more annoyed than I should be..." Muttered Naruto. "Keep it up if you wish to end up dead."

Iruka shut up quickly and sat back in his seat.

"It's a simple C-rank mission. Escort Tazuna back to Wave Country. Tazuna, you may come in now."

Naruto's senses were bombarded with the stench of liquor. Sasuke stared at the drunken old man and sighed.

"Is that the client?"

"Yes it is Sasuke." Said Sarutobi.

"These are the brats that are suppose to protect me? Psshh...they look like wimps, especially the blonde haired one."

"My...everyone must wish to die today...after all they try to anger me off time and time again..." Said Naruto as his hands glowed green. Kakashi put a hand on the boy's head and smiled.

"Sorry Naruto, can't allow you to kill the client. Alright team, meet me in front of the eastern village gate at 8:00 tomorrow." Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto vanished leaving the remaining members of Team 7 alone with the Hokage.

**Next Day: Eastern Gate**

Tazuna was the first to arrive at the gate. Soon he saw the leader of the Genin squad, Kakashi approaching him. He was reading his usual smut in public. Naruto gave it back to him when felt it was boring.

"Hey old man." Tazuna stared at Kakashi. "It would be wise not to insult Naruto. He is...a special case. Rarely does he get annoyed but when he does, the root of his annoyance ends up either dead or wishing they were." Said Kakashi.

Tazuna nodded and jumped when Naruto appeared. Soon Sasuke and Sakura approached the gate. Both of them were surprised Kakashi was on time. "Alright team, lets go." Said Kakashi.

**Fire Country/Wave Country Border**

Team 7 was on the road to Wave's border. Kakashi took the lead with Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke in the middle. Naruto took the rear, making sure no one snuck up on them.

"Ne...Sensei, does Wave have shinobi or a Kage like Konoha?" Asked a curious Haruno.

"No Sakura. Wave is more of giant port than an actual village. They don't have a Shinobi Academy therefore no shinobi. Unfortunately, it also means that Nuke-nin tend to hide out there." Said Kakashi without a care in the world while reading his book. Sakura paled when she thought of fighting renegade ninja. Sasuke just smirked in anticipation.

"Only the five great nations are allowed to call their leader a Kage. Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure." Said Naruto who was also reading a book like his teacher, but it wasn't a smut one. Soon the group came across a puddle.

_**"Hey brat, eyes open. There is a puddle in the middle of the road." **_

"_Genjutsu, a poor one at that."_

"_**Aren't you going to warn your friends?"**_

"_No...if they can't see through something so pathetic then that is too bad." _Naruto took out Yamato and sighed. Kakashi smiled when Naruto was able to look beneath the underneath. He was disappointed when Sasuke and Sakura failed to notice it._ "Perhaps there is hope...if he doesn't try to kill me first." _

Soon two shinobi emerged from the puddle.

"Gozu, go!"

"Hai!" The Demon Brothers raced forward going for Kakashi. Before they could even wrap their chain around him, Naruto appeared beside Gozu and severed his arm with his Yamato. Meizu watched in horror as older brother fell the ground screaming in pain. Naruto lifted Gozu by his neck.

"Onikyodai in Konoha Territory...Why are you here? The Bingo Book stated you were still on the run from Kiri-Hunters..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow when Naruto guessed who they were. Meizu tried to attack Naruto but Kakashi put him down with a chop to the back of the neck.

"Answer me..."

"Fuck you!" Shouted the older brother. Naruto sighed.

"Very well..." Naruto's eyes turned blood red and Gozu made the mistake of looking in his eyes. Soon his head was filled with images of him being slaughtered in the worst ways.

"I can do that again, I can guarantee your psych will not be as fortunate." Muttered Naruto. Sadly for our young torturer, Gozu passed out from blood loss and trauma. Naruto sighed and let go of him.

Before he could cut off Gozu's head Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, its not necessary to kill him." Said Kakashi.

"The Onikyodai are C-Rank Nuke-nin from Kirigakure. It would be foolish to let them live.__After all, if they are here, then there is a possibility Momochi Zabuza is here as well. Also, I want their bounty."

"True but its best to send them to Konoha so Ibiki can deal with them."

"Sorry...but I want the bounty on these two." Naruto cut off both of their heads and incinerated the bodies. He took out a scroll from his pouch and dropped both heads in.

"Both heads are worth 700,000 yen a piece. Good enough for two underlings." Kakashi sighed as Naruto performed the work of a Oi-nin. _"Wait...he disposed of the bodies in a manner just like a hunter, he knew these two and he knows of the Bingo Book? Naruto, who are you and what have you've been doing..." _

"Know this Hatake, the next prey we come against, I will also remove him from this realm." Kakashi's eye went wide.

"Naruto, if it gets too much for you to handle, I have no choice but to interfere."

"So be it."Said the boy with a hint of insanity and bloodlust in his eyes. Kakashi turned to see Sasuke seething with rage while Sakura was pale. He marched past his students and glared at Tazuna.

"Mind telling me why we were attacked by two Nuke-nin. My team is new so I doubt they would be after them. A majority of my enemies consist of Iwa-nin and Kumo-nin so that rules out that option of them coming after me." Said Kakashi.

"Well..." Soon Tazuna told them the story of how Gatou the shipping baron robbed Wave of everything. "I see but this is not a mission for a new team. Maybe some ANBU should handle this."

"Return to Konoha if you wish Hatake. I will crush Gatou..." Said Naruto.

"If the freak can stay, so can I." Said Sasuke. Sakura nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Alright, we stay but be careful. This mission has jumped from C-Rank to B-Rank, borderline A-Rank."

"Hai." Came their chorused reply.

Sasuke growled angrily._"Strength like that is wasted on someone unworthy..."_

**Wave Country**

Team 7 finally reached Wave Country after a long boat ride. It was nearly nightfall so it was almost time to set up camp. Kyuubi's voice echoed in Naruto's head.  
_**"Oi...brat...watch it..." **_Whispered Kyuubi.

They dodged the assault of senbon easily thanks to Naruto shouting out a warning. A feminine young man stood on a tree with an umbrella in his hand.

"Rokusho Aoi..." Muttered Kakashi as he walked forward.

"No...this is my prey..." Growled Naruto. Kakashi jumped back as Aoi jumped on the water.

"Look kid, I'm years above your level. So be a good brat and move out the way and let me have the old man." Naruto kept walking towards him. Naruto stood on the surface of the water surprising Aoi.

"I hope you are prepared to face me traitorous one." Naruto held out his Yamato. "I wish to test my power. Do not disappoint me."

Aoi smirked and threw his umbrella in the air.

"Naruto! Run!" Shouted Kakashi.

"Jouro Senbon." Senbon rained on Naruto who stood there. An aura of wind surrounded Naruto. The senbon stood no chance against Naruto's shield. Aoi's eyes went wide.

"This...is...the end..." Naruto raced forward. Naruto reared his sword back and began stabbing at Aoi with lightning speed. Aoi was stabbed full of holes but he melted into a puddle of water. "Mizu Bunshin..." Naruto vanished to avoid a kunai slash.

"You're pretty good brat but..." Aoi reached for a sword on his belt. He activated the sword and smirked. "My sword is much stronger than yours."

"The Raijin. Treasured blade of the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Aoishi." Muttered Naruto. He smirked to himself. Naruto ran forward with his claws extended.

"Die...Sankon Tessou" (Soul Scattering Iron Claw)

Naruto unleashed three large shock-waves from his claws. Aoi jumped out of the way but paled when Naruto's cloak grew spiked tendrils and tried to stab him. Naruto sighed before tossing his cloak at Aoi. The cloak wrapped around him and held tight. Aoi couldn't perform the seals for Kiwarimi but he didn't need to as Naruto severed him in two by the waist. The cloak fixed itself before slithering back to its master. Naruto stared at Aoi's facial expression and sighed. It was a look of desperation and anger. Too bad he was dead. Naruto chopped off his head and dropped it in the scroll with the Onikyodai's heads. He picked up Raijin and fastened it to his belt.

"Now I have three swords."

Sakura looked at Naruto with horror in her eyes.

"H-How...could you take his life without any remorse or pity?" Whimpered Sakura.

"Because I am a shinobi therefore a weapon. Once you come to terms with the fact that as a shinobi we are killing machines, the sooner the depressing part about ending another's life fades away. In this cruel world, it is either you kill your opponent or your opponent kills you."

"Um...Naruto, I'm going to need that sword. It belongs to Konoha." Started Kakashi.

"Maybe, but to the victor calls the spoils...I shall let Oji-san decide if I can keep it." Said Naruto as he walked past Kakashi. Kakashi sighed heavily, there was no way to get through to him. Sasuke stared at the boy with jealously in his eyes. He ran up to Naruto and grabbed him by his collar.

"How the hell did you do that? Tell me!" Shouted Sasuke.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's hand and began squeezing. Sasuke gasped in pain as Naruto removed his hand from his collar.

"You have no right to demand anything from me. Uchiha or not, I will tell you about the things I worked hard for." Naruto let go of Sasuke and walked away.

Team 7 camped out for the night. Sakura shivered. The nights in Wave varied in temperature. She was not prepared for this. To her surprise, a black jacket was draped over her shoulders. She turned to thank Naruto but stopped when she caught sight of his near skin tight black shirt. He was chiseled like a god. "T-thank you N-Naruto." Said Sakura while blushing. Naruto sat in a meditating position as he read his book. Kakashi put his giant tent up and told his team to get some rest.

"You too Naruto, go get some rest."  
"Your concern is not needed. I will be fine sleeping in the trees."

Kakashi wanted to bang his head on a large rock. _"Great, I wonder who I pissed off in my past life to get stuck with a fan-girl, avenger and a a slightly psychotic machine with no problems with killing people with a personal vendetta against me."_ Thought Kakashi. Kakashi stared hard at the boy and realized he was holding something in his hand. It was a purple orb of some kind.

"These orbs are made from demonic crystalized magic. For Youkai, it increases their demonic chakra. I have never used one on myself but its tempting. If it was used on a human well the effects will be much greater seeing as demonic chakra is more potent." Said Naruto. He tossed the orb at Kakashi and watched as it sunk into his arm. Soon he felt like his chakra reserves were drained. His eyes went wide and he fell over tired.

"Hm, must be a lot more potent then I thought. That or it must have increased your chakra a lot." Said Naruto while watching Kakashi groan.

"Oh well...you'll live. Be happy I didn't give you a Blue Orb. Those increase stamina and life force." Naruto sighed as he picked up Kakashi. He placed him in the tent and sighed.

**Next Morning**

Sakura snuggled into the jacket and smiled. _"It smells like fresh apple blossoms." _She was poked in her side and she snuggled further into the jacket. Naruto sighed and poked her again. She growled angrily and was about to rant.

"Listen you per..." She stopped when she came face to face with Naruto's cold eyes.

"It is time to wake up Haruno." Sakura nodded and handed Naruto back his jacket He woke up everyone else and soon they were on the road again.

_**"Danger."**_

_"I know._ We might want to duck..." Said Naruto softly.

Kakashi felt the wind shift. "GET DOWN!" Roared Kakashi. He pushed Tazuna to the ground while his team dove to the floor. Soon a large zanbatou flew through the air. The sword soon lodged itself into a tree. "Momochi Zabuza...former Swordsmen of the Mist. Class A Nuke-nin." Drawled Kakashi.

"Sharingan no Kakashi. Noted in the bingo book for copying over one thousand techniques. Class S Rank Ninja. It's an honor to meet you on the battle field." Said Zabuza. Naruto drew Rebellion and smiled coldly. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No Naruto, this is my fight. Guard Tazuna." Naruto made a face but Kakashi glared at him silencing the boy.

Kakashi reached up for his hitai-ate and revealed his Sharingan eye.

"The legendary Sharingan, I am honored." Said Zabuza with a grin. Sasuke stared at Kakashi wide eyed. _"How does he have my Doujutsu?!"_

"Everyone, delta formation around Tazuna." Ordered Kakashi. Team 7 dropped into formation. Zabuza appeared on the lake and began going through seals all the while grinning behind his wrappings.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu." A thick mist blanketed the area and Zabuza vanished. He projected his voice through the mist. "Spinal cord, larynx, jugular vein, heart, lungs, brain, so many choices...I don't know how I'm going to kill you all." Laughed Zabuza.

Naruto could hear his movement and also smell Zabuza out. He quickly intercepted Zabuza with his Rebellion.

"Not bad brat but lets see how long your toy holds out."

"Rebellion is made from the power of my soul, it will not break so easily. Katon: Shirohoudan no Jutsu." (Fire Release: White Phoenix Projectile Technique) Naruto shot out a white fireball from his mouth. Zabuza dodged and grinned.

"Well, at least one of you brats aren't playing ninja." Said Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes went wide when Kakashi stabbed him in the back with a kunai. He began to bleed water.

"A Mizu Bunshin?" Asked Naruto. Naruto turned to see Kakashi and Zabuza exchanging blows and Bunshin. Puddles and puffs of smoke appeared everywhere.

"This is growing old." Said Kakashi as he slit the throat of a Mizu Bunshin.

"Agreed." Said Zabuza. He kicked Kakashi into a nearby lake and vanished.

"Wait a sec...this water is dense...oh shit!" Shouted Kakashi. Zabuza appeared behind him performing seals.

"Suirou no Jutsu." (Water Prison Technique) A dome of water wrapped around Kakashi. "I got you now Copycat." Said Zabuza feeling smug.

"Dammit...team! Run away! You can't handle this kind of opponent!" Shouted Kakashi. Sasuke scoffed. "You were told us that as team, we're worse than trash for leaving our comrades to die. If you want us to run, you're nothing more than a hypocrite." Said Sasuke.

"Uchiha is right. We will not run." Muttered Naruto. "Haruno, protect Tazuna-san." She nodded weakly. Naruto took out a Fuuma Shuriken and tossed it to Sasuke. "I have a plan. Prove to me you are worthy of being Rookie of the Year. We only get one shot so no foul ups." Muttered Naruto. He took off with Rebellion dragging against the ground.

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever freak!" Sasuke chased after him. Zabuza laughed as he created a Mizu Bunshin. Naruto vanished and cut the Bunshin in two.

"Now!" Roared Naruto. Sasuke leapt into the air and tossed the unfurled Shuriken. Zabuza smirked. "Oh, coming after the real thing." He spotted a second shuriken hiding in the shadow of the first one. He caught the first one and hopped over the second one. Sakura gasped when the plan failed.

"Sorry brats! It didn't work!" Barked Zabuza. Sasuke just smirked. Zabuza heard a noise behind him and turned around to see Naruto. Naruto took out Raijin and smiled evilly.

"Well now...water conducts electricity does it not? I wonder what happens if I poke the prison with Raijin..."  
Both Kakashi and Zabuza began sweating.

"N-Now Naruto, don't be so rash." Said Kakashi. He was in no mood to be fried. Zabuza was shaking his head. Naruto was about to stab the prison when Zabuza let go, letting the water drop. Kakashi and Zabuza jumped away from each other.

"I'll deal with you later Naruto. Now...I'm going to get serious." Muttered Kakashi. Soon Zabuza went through a flurry of seals and Kakashi copied them both men ended at the tori seal and shouted their techniques.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Two columns of water rose from and took the forms of dragons. The dragons collided with each other, effectively canceling out each other. Zabuza jumped back and performed more seals.

"Damn it...he is doing the same..."

"Seals as I do." Finished Kakashi.

"How can he keep..."

"Up with me?"

"I'll shut that damn..."

"Copy-cat mouth up for good!" Shouted both ninja. Zabuza stopped mid seal when he saw an copy of him behind Kakashi. _"What?" _

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Shouted Kakashi.

"Shit!" Shouted Zabuza. Naruto jumped away from the water as he saw a column spiral behind Kakashi before rushing towards Zabuza. Zabuza was hit by the water move and dragged across the ground. He hit a tree as the water subsided and was pinned to it by kunai.

"Hey Hatake...can you see the future with that eye?"

"Yep...and I see your death." Before he could finish him, senbon sailed through the air. The senbon hit their marks, killing Zabuza on the spot.

"You're right, he did die." Said a feminine voice. Kakashi raised a kunai but stopped when he saw a Oi-nin drop from a tree.

"I thank you for weakening him. I shall finish the job." Naruto let loose a Wind Cutter on the girl and she gasped. She picked up Zabuza and vanished with him.

"Naruto! Why did you attack that Oi-nin. He was doing his job." Asked Sakura.

"One, that Oi-nin was a woman and Oi-nin dispose of the body on the spot. We we're tricked." Said Naruto. Kakashi fell over due to chakra exhaustion. Naruto walked over and pulled his hitai-ate over his eye. He hoisted the Jounin on his back.

"Tazuna-san, are we close to your house?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, we're almost there." Said the bridge builder.

**Tazuna's Home**

Tazuna walked into his home and smiled. "Tsunami! I'm home!" Shouted Tazuna.

A beautiful woman stepped out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Dad! You're alright!" She ran up to her father and hugged him.

"Thanks to this super team of shinobi I hired." He pointed to the young ninja and Tsunami smiled. "Hello. I'm Tsunami."

"I'm Sakura, that's Sasuke." She pointed to the Uchiha boy. "That's Naruto." She pointed to the blonde. "And our sensei Kakashi." Tsunami gasped at the man that was being carried by Naruto.

"Is he alright?"

"He will be...unless he decides to stop pretending he is asleep." Kakashi chuckled.

"Come on Naruto, be a good sport, I'm tired."

"Fine...Are there any spare rooms?" Said Naruto, he too was tired.

"Right this way." Naruto followed Tsunami to an empty room.

"Alright Naruto, you, me and Sasuke are bunking together, Sakura gets her own room." Said Kakashi. Naruto threw Kakashi at his bed but miscalculated the strength he used. His sensei ended up hitting the wall with a sickening crunch before landing on his bed. Kakashi let out a moan and he flipped Naruto the bird.

"Forgive me...miscalculation..." Naruto walked to a corner of the room and sat down. He himself went to sleep.

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto woke up and and his eyes went wide when he spotted the man up and awake.

"Had a good nap Naruto?" Asked Kakashi while reading his book. The older man gave Naruto an eye smile. Naruto sighed and began going downstairs, leaving his jacket behind as it was quite warm today.

"Where are you going?" Asked the Jounin.

"I'm going to cook breakfast." Naruto made it downstairs and to his surprise Tsunami was cooking while humming a tune. Naruto watched the blue haired maiden cooking breakfast. Naruto found his eyes glued to her well shaped rear.

_**"Nice view isn't it." **_

_"That it is...stop doing that!" _Shouted Naruto in his head. Naruto coughed gently and hid his blush when Tsunami turned around. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Good morning Tsunami-san, would you like some help cooking breakfast?" Asked Naruto in a polite manner.

"That would be nice. Thank you." An hour later, his team was downstairs eating breakfast.

"This is good Tsunami-san." Said Sakura.

"Thank you but Naruto-kun deserves some credit too. He did help cook." Sakura stopped and stared at Naruto. He looked down at his plate of food and sighed.

"You are a really great cook Naruto-kun." Said Tsunami.

"Yeah Naruto this stuff is great. You should cook for our team more often" Said Kakashi. Sasuke just scoffed but he did enjoy breakfast. Tsunami stood up to wash her plate and Naruto's eyes followed her or more importantly her rear end again. He mentally slapped himself and growled at the laughing fox in his head. He saw Kakashi grinning at him.

"I saw that Naruto." Naruto's eye was real close to twitching. He reached for Raijin on his belt. "So you are a human after all. You have good taste my boy." Said Kakashi actually feeling proud of his student. Naruto's eye twitched.

"Hentai..."

"Speak for yourself ass-gazer." Retorted Kakashi. Naruto's faced turned pale and then red.

"Did you just call me an ass-gazer?!" Hissed Naruto while his eyes turned red. He was a pervert in denial. Kakashi laughed again, teasing the boy was dangerous yet so much fun.

"Alright back to business, as Naruto deduced, Zabuza is still alive so we need to train. Judging by the amount of damage I did to him, he should be up and running in about a week so lets go outside and train." Kakashi took out a scroll and unfurled it. Out came two crutches. He grabbed his crutches and hobbled out with his team following him.

**Forest**

"Alright team, its time to practice chakra control. What better way then to do tree climbing." Said Kakashi happily.

Sasuke just scoffed. "Baka, we already know how to climb trees."

"He meant without your hands..." Said Naruto. Kakashi's eye twinkled with amusement.

"Right Naruto." Kakashi applied chakra to his foot and walked up the tree. Once he made it to a high branch he sat down. "Mold chakra into your feet and use it to stick to the tree. Too much chakra and you'll blow the tree apart, too little and you wont stick." He tossed two kunai down on the ground. "Sasuke, Sakura, start practicing."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "How come the freak doesn't have to do it?"

"Because I know this exercise..." Naruto created fifteen Kage Bunshins "Unit 1 scout the area...unit 2, search for the objective...unit 3, you know what to do." The clone divided into three groups of five and nodded. "Go..." The clones teleported away. Naruto went to the tree Kakashi was siting in and sat down next to him. Both shinobi watched Sakura and Sasuke progress up the tree.

"Do you still hate me Naruto?" Asked Kakashi.

"Truthfully speaking I'm not sure anymore...I still have the scar..."

"I thought the fox would have healed it?"

"No...I wear it as reminder...as to why humans cannot be trusted...and as a badge of survival" Said Naruto. Kakashi sighed miserably. Well at least Naruto didn't hate his guts.

Due to Sakura having better control, she completed the exercise quicker than Sasuke.

"Not bad Haruno, maybe there is hope for you." Said Naruto. "Although...Sasuke I'm disappointed, and you wanted to defeat Fugaku and Itachi-san. At this rate you won't last thirty seconds...how pitiful."

Sasuke let out a growl and began working harder. Naruto smiled to himself.

"Well that should get him motivated. Chaos Control..." Naruto vanished leaving Kakashi alone with his other two students. He sighed to himself.

**Forest**

Naruto appeared on top of a lake and held his hand out. His eyes turned green and a sphere of chaos appeared. He soon began to concentrate.

"_You are a gift yet a curse...the ability to shape shift into many things...change my chakra nature into the very elements itself...I must learn how to change fragments of my chaos into elements instead of a whole...but it is not without its perks..."_

First he turned it into a ball of fire, then a ball of water, wind, earth and finally lightning. He released the sphere and it vanished. He sighed as he lied down on the lake. He was growing bored.

"_Kyuubi-dono."_

"_**What is it gaki?"**_

"_I'm bored..."_

"_**And?"**_

"_Help me think of something that can cure this ailment...and it doesn't involve me ravaging fair maidens..."_

"_**Well there goes my idea..."**_

"_Perverted fox..." _

"_**Fine, I'll give you something to do. You do know that Chaos Control allows you to manipulate time and space correct? Well learn to break it down so you can manipulate time to a certain extent and space as well." **_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Manipulate time and space individually? That seemed pretty dangerous. But then again, what is life without the risks. He spotted a leaf falling off a tree. He closed his eyes and held his hand out.

"_Slow..."_

The leaf was still falling at its speed.

"_Slow..."_

The leaf glowed at bit.

"_Slow...obey me...go slow..."_  
The leaf began to slow down.

"_Stop..."_

The leaf fell down even slower until it finally stopped. Naruto opened his eyes and he smirked.

"_Incredible...but it left me with one hell of a migraine."_

"_**Impressive gaki, I didn't expect you to get it on your first try."**_

"_Thank you for the vote of confidence." _

Naruto toppled over and fell into the water. He surfaced slowly and sighed.

"_That burned more of chakra than I thought." _He instructed his cloak to grab a tree and real him in. The cloak complied and Naruto was dragged through the lake.

"_Now I know how the catch of the day feels..."_

Naruto sighed when he came ashore and walked back to Tazuna's house. He did not have the strength to use his teleportation moves. Shunpou may be pushing it as well. Naruto walked into the house and spotted a boy glaring at him. The little boy ran off. Naruto sat down against a wall and sighed.

"How did Sasuke and Sakura do?" Asked Naruto.

"Meh, he's making process. He is getting better. He wants power quickly. He needs someway to catch up to his brother and you."

"I'm disappointed in you Hatake. You totally disregarded Sakura's well being in favor of the Uchiha."

"Sasuke is my top concern due to his "condition" and you aren't making my life any easier with your aloof attitude. Sakura can wait. I need Sasuke to grow out of his little revenge thing so he can move on with his life. The faster he gets stronger, the less chance of him running out on Konoha and becoming a Nuke-nin."

If he needs to...I suggest he work for it instead of waiting for his Sharingan to develop and copy my moves..." Said Naruto. Kakashi's eye went wide before narrowing.

"Naruto, watch what you say..."

"Oh? You didn't think I knew what you told him? Those private training lessons Hatake? Do not take me for a fool...I know a lot more than you would think..."

"Naruto, as your superior I demand respect..." Said Kakashi growing angry.

"You demand respect? No...respect is earned not given away. To me, you've done nothing to earn my respect. What are you going to say, "I plunged a Raikiri through your left lung so respect me"? Ha! You and the Uchiha annoy me. You made your name by stealing others' techniques and you expect Sasuke to do the same. He needs to learn that hard work actually pays off in the end instead of going through life the lazy way. And you need to stop pampering him. Make him work harder, knock him down a couple of pegs as well, for it will be your conscience it rests on when he gets himself killed due to his foolishness.

Kakashi was about to say something but stopped when Sasuke walked in. He glared at Naruto and whispered an insult to himself.

"Stupid freak..."

Naruto walked towards the kitchen to help Tsunami prepare lunch. He saw Kakashi's eye gleaming with pervertedness and he twitched.

"Say one word...I will end you..."

Kakashi just made hand motions and Naruto turned red.

"I didn't say a thing." Naruto twitched again and walked into the kitchen. Naruto walked into the kitchen and he stopped dead. Tsunami was bent over trying to get something. Naruto walked out of the kitchen with his face glowing. Kakashi looked at his student and started laughing out loud. He then rolled to side to avoid getting stabbed with Rebellion. Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto oddly and then at their still laughing teacher. Naruto rubbed his temples and walked back into the kitchen.

Thankfully Tsunami wasn't showing off her booty to him anymore.

"Um...would you like some help Tsunami-san?"

"Oh sure, thank you Naruto-kun."

**Zabuza's Base: Day 4**

Haku walked back and forth, she was scared for Zabuza. He was still sleeping. Soon Gatou and his thugs busted in the room.

"Damn it Zabuza! I pay you to kill the old man! He is still alive!" Shouted Gatou. Zabuza didn't even budge. Gatou marched up to Zabuza's bed and was going to hit him had Haku not had his wrist in a vice lock.

"You will not touch Zabuza-sama..."

She broke his wrist and sent the little man scurrying.

"You bitch! Kill her!" Shouted Gatou to his samurai thugs. Imagine their surprise when multiple senbon was floating in the air.

"Leave before I kill you..." Growled Haku.

Gatou growled. "Fine, last chance Zabuza, if you screw up again, you're done!" Gatou and his boys ran off. Zabuza sighed from his spot.

"That wasn't needed Haku." Said Zabuza as he revealed his kunai.

"But you were growing annoyed and you would have killed him. We can't blow our cover just yet."

"I know, look, get some rest alright, your opponent is a pretty skilled ninja so be ready."

"Hai Zabuza-sama..."

**Forest: Day 5 of Training **

Kakashi recovered completely and was currently meditating on a lake to increase his chakra amount. _"It's been awhile since I left the ANBU. I think some training with Gai is in order."_ Thought Kakashi. He watched as Sakura run around the forest to build up stamina due to Naruto's advice. He told Sakura that Sasuke would probably like her more if she got some exercise. Kakashi didn't know if Naruto did that to be helpful or spite Sasuke. He was leaning towards the latter. Sasuke finally completed the tree walking exercise.

"Naruto. I want you to teach Sasuke a technique of yours. Something he can use." Said Kakashi.

Naruto looked at him and threw his head back laughing.

"And why should I do that?"

"That is a order, not a request."

"Sorry, "sensei" but I refuse to show this fool one of my original techniques or anything I worked hard to learn." Naruto felt something odd go off in his head. As if something didn't belong in this world was coming.

"You are really starting to piss me off..." Said Kakashi. Naruto grinned.

"The feeling is mutual. Why don't you instruct Sasuke on how to create his own techniques that way he won't feel so inferior to either of us." Naruto suddenly stopped grinning and got into his kenjutsu stance. His right hand was on the hilt of Yamato and he narrowed his eyes. Something dangerous was coming and Kakashi was too busy playing teacher to realize.

"Naruto what you are doing is insubordination. I can have you kicked out of the shinobi program."

"Fool..." Said Naruto.

Naruto vanished and appeared before Kakashi. Kakashi's eye went wide and he reached for a kunai. He was too slow and Naruto attacked. Kakashi heard a noise like metal hitting each other and turned to see something truly scary. It was a large figure wearing something like a black raggedy cloak. On its face was a mask made of metal in the shape of reptile's head. It had eye holes with no eyes and a razor sharp maw. On its head was a top hat. It held a giant scythe in its hand.

"**Well this is amusing. How the mighty have fallen eh Kitsune?"**

"Who are you?" Naruto was wary now, this demon knew of the Kyuubi.  
**"Ah...where are my manners, I am Thanatos, Duke of Death, young Jailer."**

"_Hmph..."_

"_**Oh great...this fool again...Naruto be careful as he holds power over Death...**_

Naruto jumped back and took out Rebellion. Thanatos grinned although one could not tell, before spinning his scythe. He let it go and watched as it began flying towards the team. Naruto wrapped his cloak around himself and vanished using Shunpou. Kakashi picked up Sakura and jumped into the shelter of the trees. Sasuke flew through some seals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Mythical Phoenix Fire Technique)

Sasuke shot out multiple fireballs. Thanatos shook his head before summoning multiple crescent scythes. The flew forward and intercepted the fireballs. Thanatos retrieved his scythe before bringing above him.

"**Die foolish boy..." **

He was about to kill Sasuke had it not been for Naruto intercepting the blade. Naruto pushed Thanatos off of him and performed Kage Bunshin. The clones flew forward and tried to attack Thanatos but was cut down easily. Kakashi let go of Sakura and went on the offensive. He threw kunai at him but was surprised to crescents coming towards him. Kakashi dodged the attack and pushed Sasuke to the ground when the blade came overhead.

"**Tut tut boys...leaving a lady unguarded..." **Naruto's eyes went wide when he realized Kakashi left Sakura alone.

"Idiot!" Roared Naruto. To their immense shock. Sakura was being held up by four skeletal hands attached to chains. Naruto scowled he ran forward and threw Rebellion into one of the chains. He unsheathed Yamato, destroying two in the process and tossed Raijin at the last one. The hands fell apart and Sakura fell to the ground. Thanatos grinned and swung his blade. Naruto used his Shunpou to grab her mid-air. He used Chaos Control to teleport away from Thanatos. Sakura clung to Naruto in fear but gasped when she saw blood dripping from his arm. He was sporting a gash on his left arm.

"Damn...he cut me before I could truly get away..."

Naruto called his three swords to him and scowled.

"I guess it is time to bring out the big guns." Said Naruto as he flew through seals. "Chaos Spear..."

Multiple spears appeared around Thanatos causing the Death demon to look around in slight fear.

"**C-chaos? But how can that be?" **

Naruto clenched his fist and the spears impaled Thanatos. Naruto was not done there. Creating five Kage Bunshins, he continued with his Justus.

"Damn...this is forty seals long...I cannot mess up...use the Gogyou Ryuudan!" (Five Element Dragon Projectile)

The clones positioned themselves around the fallen Thanatos and performed their technique.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

"Futon: Kazeryuudan no Jutsu!"

"Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu!"

"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!"

Each of the clones launched an elemental dragon at Thanatos and a swirling vortex of elemental energies engulfed the death demon. Thanatos' pained scream echoed through the forest. Naruto gritted his teeth. That would not be enough to kill a demon of his caliber but it bought him enough time.

Thanatos rose from the crater growling.

"**You miserable little worm..."**

"Too late...Shionikoku Houin."(Death Demon Sealing Method)

A strange arcane blue circle appeared below Thanatos. Thanatos could not believe it. The boy knew such sealing techniques.

"**NO! I will not be defeated like this!"** Roared Thanatos as blue chains wrapped around him.

"Accept your fate...give me your soul..." Said Naruto as his eyes glowed green. He finished all forty seals. The chains began to wrap tighter around Thanatos who only roared in pain. Naruto's hands began to glow blue and two circles appeared. One giant blue circle in front of the demon and another behind him.

"Fuu!" (Seal)

Naruto began moving his arms in strange motions. Team 7 watched in morbid fascination as a spectral white design began to form in the center of the circle. It started with one line and soon it grew into something akin to a six point star.

"This is the end..."

Naruto clapped his hands. The seal was complete. The circles connected to each other and Thanatos' body was destroyed by the glowing chains. All that was left of him was a glowing black orb. Naruto grabbed the black orb and it began pulsing violently. Naruto dropped the orb and jumped back.

He saw Thanatos trying to reform himself and he snarled. "So your soul is too strong for this eh? Well I know how to take care of that."

Naruto took out Yamato. The blade grew a black aura. Soon the blade turned black and it grew a white aura. He jumped in the air and cut the sphere in two. Naruto held his hand out and absorbed the first half. He grasped the second half in his hand.

"With the power of dominance...I command thy soul...become my blade as we walk through strife together..."

The orb pulsed before taking the shape of an ornately decorated black scythe. The scythe was seven feet long, with three foot blade. The handle was a jet black. The blade was crimson. The scythe had many blood red rubies decorating it. Naruto began swinging it around performing many experimental swings. He then swung at Kakashi who jumped back.

"Hatake! You scum!" Roared Naruto. Kakashi was taken back by Naruto vicious roar.

"H-Huh?"

"Use your head! If you were paying attention to your surroundings you would have noticed Thanatos coming. For Kami sakes he floated behind you!"  
"Well if you would just obey my orders than maybe he wouldn't have snuck up on me!"  
"To hell with your orders...what pisses me off most about you is how you only care for Sasuke instead of your team in general!" Shouted Naruto.

"I do care for my team!" Defended Kakashi.

"Really? So why did you leave Sakura alone knowing that a demon was in the area."

"I had to make sure..."

"Sasuke didn't get killed. You are despicable you know that? You could at least left a Kage Bunshin with her. Sasuke is a big boy, he could defend himself. But leaving Sakura alone without even thinking...you truly are scum...no worse then scum..." Said Naruto as he calmed down.

Kakashi clenched his fist, where did this no-name, clan-less, demon brat get off telling him what to do and what he did wrong.

"As of today, we are a team only in name. Hatake, I don't care about the Uchiha or your little private lessons. I will handle Sakura's training as you are too busy with Sasuke to care about the well being of your team." Said Naruto. He marched pass Kakashi and vanished. Kakashi scowled behind his mask before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

**Nightfall**

Naruto told Tsunami to take a break and he began cooking dinner. Soon everyone was sitting down at the table eating. No one spoke, it was quiet like a graveyard. Naruto stared at the little boy he seemed to be glaring at them. Finally the boy snapped.

"Why do you try so hard? Everyone who fought Gatou got killed!" Shouted Inari. "

We try because we will succeed." Said Naruto calmly as he dipped his fish in his small saucer of soy sauce. Inari growled at him.

"You? Succeed? Ha! You're just one person while Gatou has thousands of thugs to protect him."

"And your point is? The more you speak about Gatou, the more he sounds like a coward who hides behind numbers. Know this little one, in the shinobi world, numbers do not matter against a skilled opponent. Stop complaining about life dealing you a bad hand. Move on."

Inari bristled. "You stupid bastard! You probably live a happy comfortable life with your family! You have no idea how much I suffered!" Roared Inari.

Naruto stopped eating and lowered his head. Everyone felt the room get colder as killer intent began to roll off Naruto.

"Suffering? What do you know about suffering brat?" Came Naruto's cold response. "Tell me...did you have over two hundred assassination attempts on your life before you turned six?"

Inari shook his head saying no.

"Were you hated for something you had no control over?"

Once again, Inari said no.

"Did you grow up by yourself? Without the love of a family or friends?" Inari began to seriously misjudge Naruto.

"Do you know what it is like to work with a man as your commander, who in the past tried to kill you only to fail?" Hissed Naruto. Everyone stared at Kakashi who only looked at the floor.

"Did the man you once consider a hero seal a Taiyoukai inside of you?" Inari turned pale. Sasuke and Sakura stared at their normally emotionless teammate with shock etched on their face.

"Answer me you worm..." Growled Naruto with venom in his voice. Inari couldn't he was too terrified. "ANSWER ME WORM!" Roared Naruto with his eyes glowing red. "

N-no." Whimpered Inari.

"Good...then I guess I know what suffering is." Naruto stood up and walked out of this house. "

Naruto. Where are you going?" Asked Kakashi.

"Destruction is very therapeutic when one is angered." Said Naruto. He vanished from the house and into the forest.

"Um...Sensei. Is what Naruto said true about a Taiyoukai being sealed inside of him?" Asked Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, but I cannot tell you. It is an S-rank secret in our village." Said Kakashi.

"Y-you...you tried to kill him?" Asked Tsunami. Kakashi remained silent. He stood up and walked back to his room. "You...you are a monster..." Muttered Tsunami. Kakashi's eye went wide before he continued his trek.

**Forest: Day 6 Morning**

Haku walked through the forest searching for herbs for Zabuza. She walked deeper into the forest and gasped at the destruction.

"_It looks like a hurricane ripped the forest in two." _She stepped over a fallen tree and stopped dead when she saw Naruto sleeping in the middle of the forest. She slowly walked forward and brought her hand close to his neck. _"One snap...a painless way to go."_ She thought against killing him.

"How may I help you?" Whispered Naruto with his eyes now open. Haku jumped back, her assets bouncing with her. Naruto observed the young maiden and blushed. She had long black hair, brown eyes, gorgeous face, porcelain quality skin like Hinata's, a kimono that showed off her curves and her obvious bouncy assets.

"You shouldn't sleep outside, you'll catch a cold." Said Haku trying to start a conversation.

"I cannot catch a cold." Said Naruto blankly.

"Oh...why were you out here anyway?"

"I was training." Said Naruto staring at her intently. He sniffed the air gently and his eyes went wide. His nose told him that she was the Oi-nin that saved Zabuza.

"Oh, so you are a ninja?"

"Correct. Why are you here?"

"I'm searching for some herbs."

"No doubt for Zabuza-san." Haku stiffened. "I am not going to attack you. I have no interest in fighting right now. I just want to...to enjoy nature." Said Naruto feeling oddly calm. Haku relaxed slightly.

"Do you have anyone precious you want to protect?"

"Protect? No...I have no one to protect."

Haku looked a little put off by that statement. "Are you truly alone or just plain cold hearted?" "Both...Solitude does that to one." Naruto. "That and everyone who would probably be considered precious is already much stronger than me."

"When one has something to protect, their true strength shows." Said Haku gently.

"I...will take that into consideration. What is your name Hunter-san?"

"Haku and you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Farewell." Naruto muttered a quick good bye and vanished.

Haku sighed and put a hand to her forehead._ "Why is it that its the cute ones that are the mentally unstable ones?"_ Haku created an ice mirror and walked into it.

**Day Seven: Day of Attack**

Kakashi sat on a cinder block reading his book. He sniffed the air and closed his book. "Tazuna...send the workers home." Said Kakashi. Tazuna looked confused but he stiffened when Kakashi got into a fighting stance.

"Alright boys, head home early today." The workers looked at each other and then left the bridge. After the last of the workers left, a thick mist rolled into the area.

"Welcome back Zabuza." Said Kakashi as he reached for his hitai-ate.

Zabuza stepped out of the mist and smirked. "Hey Hatake, where is the blonde brat?"

"Naruto? Well he is taking a nap right now."

"Too bad, I wanted to repay him for last time. Sorry Haku, you get stuck with the chumps." Said Zabuza to his smaller companion.

"So it seems..." Said Haku.

"Don't worry I am more than enough. And Sasuke is the Rookie of the Year." Kakashi took out a scroll and unfurled it. His ANBU katana came out of the scroll. Zabuza took a step back and reached for Kubikiri Houcho. Zabuza turned to Haku and smirked. "Haku, take the brat."

Haku nodded and got ready.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna. Sasuke, take the girl and I'll take Zabuza. Remember, we get one chance so no foul ups."

"Hai." Soon the battle was on.

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto awoke and sighed. He sat up and got dressed. He passed Tsunami and Inari and walked out the house. He stared at the sky and muttered Chaos Control. His figure glowed white and he vanished.

**Haku versus Sasuke**

Both shinobi battled it out with kunai. Soon the two of them were in deadlock. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he tried not to be pushed back by Haku. Haku yawned, it wasn't a yawn from being exhausted, no it was yawn of boredom.

"Sad, you seem to be an average shinobi at best."  
Sasuke growled angrily. "Don't act so tough...you can't do anything right now."

"On the contrary, I can. One, your arm is occupied meaning you can't use seals. Two, I am not limited to such a handicap and three...we are surrounded by water. My element." Haku began performing one handed seals much to Kakashi's and Sasuke's surprise. Haku stomped her foot on the ground causing the water to rise and form needles.

"Sensatsu Suishou!" (Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles)

Sasuke remembered what Kakashi had taught him. Using his chakra, he pushed himself out of the way and dodged the needles.

"Hm...it seems you underestimated Sasuke." Said Kakashi feeling smug. Zabuza scoffed.

"Please, Haku has yet to bring out the big guns. Oh and your blonde student is here."  
Kakashi spotted Naruto sitting on the bridge with a smirk on his face.

"Naruto?! What are you doing?!"

"Watching Sasuke lose..." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Go in there and help him!" Shouted Kakashi.

Naruto sighed and walked towards the ice dome that formed.

**Haku versus Sasuke**

Sasuke growled as she summoned ice mirrors and surrounded him.

"Forgive me but for Zabuza-sama, I must kill you." Haku readied her senbon and struck. Sasuke growled as he was turned into a pin cushion by senbon. Sasuke noticed that time was slowing down.

Sasuke looked at the mirror and smirked at his reflection. _"Finally, my Sharingan has activated." _He began dodging the senbon and he grinned. He went through his signature seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled a huge fireball. Haku watched as it hit her mirror and it didn't even put a dent in it.

"What? Its ice! It should have melted."

"My mirrors are much stronger than that. This is the end. Sensatsu Suishou!" Sasuke watched as senbon came at him from every direction. He was surprised to see a black blur swing his sword like a mad man, Naruto deflected the assault and sighed. Naruto appeared beside him and stared at Haku's ice.

"Ah...a Hyouton user...I thought they were exterminated...no matter...Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto summoned twelve clones. He sent them to each mirror and watched as she dispatched them easily. Naruto held his head in slight pain when a headache hit him. "She uses senbon made of water. Sasuke, I advise you get out of this dome."

"Why? I can handle her."

"Don't question me just go." Said Naruto getting annoyed.

"Answer me you freak."

"You know what...forget it..." Naruto brought his arms across his chest and began drawing chakra. "Youkai State...initial mode..." Whispered Naruto. His blonde hair grew longer and some of his hair went upwards and a third eye opened on his forehead. It was covered by a crimson jewel. His eyes turned crimson and he had black lightning cackling around him. Sasuke stared at Naruto and his eyes went wide with fear. Naruto took out his new scythe Thanatos and sighed.

"W-what are you?" Asked Sasuke.

"None of your business..." With that said Naruto vanished. Haku jumped from her mirror and watched as it shattered under Naruto's fist. Haku gasped and jumped to another one with Naruto following behind her. The game of cat and mouse continued until Haku was left with one mirror. She decided to take the fight head on and took out four senbon. She held in between her fingers and charged Naruto. She stabbed him in the chest and sighed to herself.

"I didn't want to do that but I must kill you for Zabuza-sama."

"I don't think that poison is potent enough to kill me..." Muttered the demonic child. Haku's eyes went wide when Naruto backhanded her through her own mirror.

**Kakashi versus Zabuza**

It was a dance of the blades. All one could see was flashes of silver and the sound of metal hitting each other. Both Jounin stopped when they felt the flux of chakra.

"What the hell?" Asked Kakashi. Zabuza took that as his chance to hit Kakashi with his sword. Kakashi got a non-fatal cut across the chest. He jumped back and growled. "Dammit..."

He heard Zabuza's laughter echo through the mist. "Well, it seems you aren't cracked up to your title." "Tch...lucky shot. Alright Zabuza, we're both busy people, what do you say we finish this?" Said Kakashi as he whipped out a scroll from his left breast pocket.

"Fine, lets see what you can do Hatake." Said Zabuza from his spot in the mist.

**Naruto versus Haku**

Haku stumbled to her feet and her mask shattered.

"N-no..."

Naruto appeared before her and drove his scythe into the ground. Naruto caressed her face.

"It is rare to come across someone with eyes like yours...pure...like snow..."

"Please...kill me...I am of no further use to Zabuza-sama. He has no need for weak weapons."

Before Naruto could respond, he heard a noise that made his blood boil. He turned around to see Zabuza caught by Kakashi's Ninken.

**Kakashi versus Zabuza**

"It seems my Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu was a success." (Earth: Release: Tracking Fang Technique) Said Kakashi feeling smug. Zabuza growled as he tried to escape. Soon Kakashi performed three seals.

"No more copied techniques, now its personal...Zabuza, meet my original technique...Raikiri..."

Kakashi placed his hand above the ground and lightning began to cackle wildly in his hand.

"Any last words Zabuza?"

Zabuza closed his eyes before smirking.

"My only regrets are that I didn't get a chance to fight the blonde brat, he seemed like a good opponent...and I should have treated Haku better...she deserved better..."

Kakashi sighed before rushing forward. Haku let out a horrified scream before summoning a mirror. She merged with it and appeared in front of Kakashi. Zabuza's eyes shot open and he tore his way free of the dogs. He knocked Haku out of the way and was hit dead in his lung by Kakashi.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Screamed Haku. Blood gushed all over the bridge floor. Kakashi pulled his arm free and Zabuza fell to the floor. Haku scooped up Zabuza's head and rested in her lap.

"Zabuza-sama..." Choked Haku. Kakashi sighed before covering his eye. He did his job. Tazuna was safe for now. Naruto appeared beside the fallen shinobi.

"Haku...I'm sorry...I should have treated you like a father treats his daughter..."

"Zabuza-sama, save your strength..."

"No...I know I'm going to die. But...I've accepted it. I'm sorry for dragging you into my world."  
"No...don't say that, if it wasn't for you...I would have died years ago..."

"Silly girl...you're a pure soul you know that? A pure soul..."

Zabuza struggled to look at Naruto. "Hey kid...if its not too much to ask...take care of Haku, she means more to me than my sword. But if you can kid, take care of my sword too. Haku means more though so..."

"I understand..." Said Naruto. "You will die slowly...do you wish for me to end your suffering?"

Haku looked mortified at that proposal while Zabuza just chuckled.

"You are strange kid, you're features give me the impression that you are a heartless, soulless machine and yet your eyes show remorse...you are way to young to look that way...but hey that is the life...of a shinobi..."

"How very sad." Came a snide voice. Everyone turned to see Gatou and a few hundred thugs on the bridge.

"Gatou..." Muttered Zabuza. Naruto sighed before shifting into his Darkslayer stance.

"Well, I was planning to kill you and then have the bitch shipped to the red light district but I think my boys at the base could use another girl to play with. After all, Tazuna's little daughter could use a friend."

Tazuna's eyes went wide before he began to grow angry.

"You fat, balding, bastard! What did you do to Tsunami?!"

"Oh nothing, my men, well they are probably having their way with her right now. Soon that bitch and the pink haired girl will join them after I kill the rest of these tired out shinobi."

"Y-you traitor..." Hacked Zabuza.

"I was going to kill you anyways, after all regular shinobi cost so much. So hire nuke-nin and kill them when they are tired. Simple and it saves money."

"Hey Haku...my last wish...please live life to the fullest...don't waste your tears on me...I'm not...worthy..."

Naruto frowned as Zabuza's eyes closed and he stopped moving or breathing. Haku let some tears fall.

"His body may have died but his soul lives on...Haku...do not let his memory go to waste." Naruto pulled out Thanatos. "Know this Gatou, you will suffer for this..." Naruto twirled his scythe above his head before stopping. Soon he broke into a mad dash towards Gatou.

"Hmhmhmhm...hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Naruto as dragged his scythe along the bridge. Gatou's eyes went wide and he ran behind his thugs.

Blood, guts and entrails covered the bridge as Naruto with his scythe of destruction, rushed through the crowd of men. Naruto summoned his Kaze no Bogyou and blocked off any attempts to kill him.

Naruto cut through each of the men and stopped for a second. He grinned evilly as he summoned water chakra into his left hand.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

A water dragon shot from his hand and crashed through the men, knocking some off the bridge, crushing them or bashing them against the railings of the bridge. Gatou could not believe what he saw, this strange demonic boy killed off a good seventy percent of his army. Naruto jumped into the air and landed in the middle of a crowd of terrified men. Naruto's cloak began to twitch before tendrils shot out impaling them. Some died instantly while others died a slow painful death. Naruto smirked as the remainder of the army stared at Naruto in fear.

"Die..."

Naruto held his hand out and a green flame appeared in his hand. The green flame flew forward and exploded. The shockwave knocked them off the bridge and into the depths below. Soon it was only Gatou left. Naruto chuckled evilly as he grabbed the little man.

"Please...spare me..." Whimpered Gatou.

"When I am done with you...you will wish you were dead." Naruto cast a quick Genjutsu and knocked him out. He created a clone and told the clone to leave with Gatou. The clone nodded before vanishing. Naruto closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open and broke into a sprint.

"Tazuna! I will return soon! I now know where Tsunami-san is!" Naruto ran forward and jumped off the bridge. He used Chaos Control as he fell. Oddly enough, he never noticed the Ame Jounin hiding in the water.

"_Father must hear about this..."_

**Gatou's Naval Base**

Naruto had enough chakra for one more Chaos Control today but he was not going to use it as he raced through his base. He needed it to get back to Tazuna's house. He kicked open a door and his eyes went wide. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist so tight, he drew blood. Tsunami was being raped by at least six guys. And if the amount of bodily fluid all over was anything to go by, the were at it for a while. She was taking it in each of her holes. Naruto's eyes turned pure red, no pupil, no iris, just red. Black lightning began to dance around his being. He summoned twenty clones and pulled Tsunami from their grasp. The men were too shocked by the demon to even stop him.

"Cast a silencing technique...it is a lot more pleasing when they can scream yet no one can hear them..." Came Naruto's distorted voice. The clones carried Tsunami out while Naruto flexed his claws.

One of the clones performed a silencing technique on the door and the walls. Soon they surrounded Tsunami and began going through seals.

"Everyone got the mental wavelength?" Said a clone.

"Yes sir..." Said the others.

"Now, lets get to work, three of us concentrate on healing her wounds both external and internal, next three will remove any foreign fluids from her body and they rest of you search for more prisoners, we are going to blow this place sky high." Said the clone.

"Yes sir."

Three of the clones used the Miracle Hand technique to heal Tsunami. "Forgive us if we make you feel uncomfortable..." Whispered one clone. Tsunami smiled weakly and basked in the warmth that Naruto's hands provided.

"U-um what is he doing in there?"

"Trust us...you do not want to know..." Said another as he flinched. He got a vision of what the boss was doing to those guys and quite frankly, he was happy he was not a rapist.

"There was no way in hell someone's legs should be able to bend like that." Said a random clone.

"Concentrate..." Said the commanding clone.

"Easier said than done when you got an image of one guy is choking on his own penis..." Hissed another. "The commander is one cruel man..."

Tsunami's face screwed up in disgust. Choking on your own meat? That does sound like a horrible way to die, but then again, they were raping her. Soon the second team of clones began to remove the fluids from her bodies through unhealed cuts and her openings. The first team healed all of wounds, bruises and cuts. The final team of clones returned.

"We spotted no other prisoners but many of Gatou's men were on this ship. We set the explosive tags all around so..."

"The commander is almost done...what makes matters odd, he is still clean even though he pretty much destroying them, both physically and mentally..." Said a random clone. The door creaked open a bit and Naruto emerged from the room.

"I suggest you don't look in there...its not pretty...but if there is anything I despise in this world, is rapists..." Said Naruto. "Are you all done?"  
"Yes sir!"

"Good...dismissed."

The clones all vanished in a synchronized puff of smoke. Tsunami rested against a wall, breathing heavily.

"You are a strong woman, your will would not break..." Said Naruto.

"Thank you..." Said the mother. Naruto stared at her figure and felt his face heating up. Her curves, her skin, her breasts, her flushed face, lips and tongue, the way she breathed, all were so enticing to him. Naruto scowled to himself before taking his hitai-ate off his neck. He tied it around his eyes and covered her with his cloak. He picked up the woman bridal style.

"_This is the last time today I can do this...concentrate...Chaos Control..." _

The duo vanished from the base.

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto appeared in Tsunami's room but in mid-air. Both of them fell to the ground, Tsunami used Naruto to cushion her fall. She got off of Naruto and stumbled to her bed. His cloak came back and wrapped around him. Naruto walked out of the room downstairs.

**Living Room**

Naruto walked into the living room and fell down on the floor tired. Tazuna rushed over to him and knelt next to the boy.

"Naruto?! Where is Tsunami?! Is she okay?" Asked the frantic bridge builder.

"She is fine, but leave her to rest as she had to suffer a terrible ordeal no woman should have to."

Tazuna wanted to cry but at least his daughter was safe.

"Inari told me he that some thugs came after you left and kidnapped Tsunami, he tried to stop them but they beat him down and kidnapped her." Said Tazuna as he slumped in his chair.

Naruto turned to see Inari bandaged up.

"You? You fought back?" Inari lowered his head.

"It wasn't enough...they took Kaa-san..."

"You said it was no point in trying and yet you had to bring yourself to try to save your mother. You showed true bravery in desperate times...for a six year old...you should be proud. Your mother should be proud too...you are a brave one..."

Inari looked at Naruto shocked. "You got over you past for that moment and during that moment, you was ready to risk your life...all for the sake of your mother. Do you now understand? Do you now understand why your grandfather risked his life for this bridge? Simple...he was willing to give up his life so his people can have hope...but hope is useless unless someone steps up to try..." He sat up and growled in pain. He burned a lot of his chakra today. He instructed Inari to come over to him. The boy walked over to Naruto and he patted the boy on the head.

"You are strong...it just took some time for you to realize that...and watching you and your grandfather made me think...that maybe...maybe there are some decent humans out there..." Said Naruto. Team 7 watched Naruto with something akin to terror.

"_What the? That isn't the Naruto I know?"_ Thought Kakashi.

"_He seems so different...he seems human..." _Thought Sakura.

"_Damn him...he even has to be the hero doesn't he..." _Thought Sasuke.

Naruto looked around and didn't spot Haku.

"Where is Haku?"  
"I'm not sure, she stayed on the bridge with Zabuza's sword and body." Said Kakashi. Naruto scowled as he stood up. He walked out of the house.

**Bridge**

Haku sat in front of his body and cried into the night.

"Zabuza-sama..." Sobbed Haku. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Naruto.

"I knew I would find you here..." Said Naruto as he sat next to the girl. "You should not mourn the dead...as their souls will always be watching you..." Said Naruto.

"How could you just preach something like that!" Shouted Haku. "He saved me from the darkness..."

"Join the club..." Muttered Naruto sarcastically. Haku glared at him. Naruto caressed her face. "Stop crying, he would hate to see you like this..."

"What do you know...my father, tried to kill my mother when he realized she had a Kekkei Genkai and with my own two hands, I killed him in self defense...from then on, I was alone until Zabuza-sama found me. He gave me a purpose in life and yet I failed...I'm alone again..."

"I know what its like to be alone...and I know what its like to be hated for something beyond my control...tell me Haku, you heard of the tale of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yondaime Hokage right?"

"Yes, my mother told me that the Yondaime killed the demon at the cost of his own life."

"A Bijuu cannot be killed. The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune away at the cost of his own life. Using a forbidden Fuuinjutsu known as the Shiki Fuujin, with the help of the Shinigami, he pulled the soul and chakra of the Kyuubi out of her body and sealed inside of a baby boy." Said Naruto.

Haku was surprised by such a tale but something bothered her. "Um Naruto...how do you know so much about that?"

"I am the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune..." Said Naruto. Haku's eyes went wide and then she remembered the red chakra.

"That was the demon's chakra back on the bridge."

"The Yondaime was a brilliant man, he crafted the seals on stomach in such a way that Kyuubi's chakra would one day become my own. But in return, I had to sacrifice my innocence and my humanity...after all humans fear what they cannot understand or control..." Said Naruto.

Haku nodded, she knew that feeling all too well. Naruto stood up and took out a scroll. He sealed away his body and sword.

"We shall give him a proper burial later. Let us return to Tazuna's house."

**Tazuna's Home**

Naruto returned to the house with Haku in tow. Naruto sat in the corner of the room and sighed. He raised an eyebrow when Haku sat next to him, close to him.

"I've been a weapon for so long...I forgot what is like to have freedom..." Said Haku.

"Enjoy freedom as it is one of life's greatest treasures..." Said Naruto. Sakura couldn't help but feel some jealousy.

"_Damn...she is pretty...I hope she doesn't try to take Sasuke-kun from me..." _

"_**Damn right! That bitch better stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"**_

"So Haku, what do you plan to do?" Asked Tazuna.

"I don't know...the Kiri-Hunters will be after me soon..."

"You will return to Konoha with us..." Said Naruto.

"Our village will welcome you. You have a unique bloodline trait too." Said Kakashi. Naruto began to feel slightly dizzy from such chakra exhaustion. Haku noticed this and rested Naruto's head on her shoulder. "I have an idea...it is time...time for me to take what is rightfully mine...oh...tomorrow, Tazuna, at nine a.m., gather the villagers at the square, as a show will begin...something everyone will enjoy."

Naruto closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Haku closed her eyes too and joined Naruto in dreamland. Everyone else deemed it a good time to go to sleep.

**Morning**

Naruto was the first to wake up. Haku wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck in her sleep and pushed his face in between her cleavage. Naruto sniffed her skin and his eyes went half lidded. He shook himself free of the dazed state and woke up Haku. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and smiled gently at Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto-sama..."

Naruto's eye twitch involuntarily at the honorific used with his name. He stood up and looked at the time.

"8:50...its almost time for the show." Said Naruto. "Do you wish to stay or go with me?"

Haku was curious, she wanted to know what Naruto was up to.

**Town-square**

Many of the people looked around, Gatou's men was bound to show up eventually. Naruto appeared and smirked.

"Everyone! Listen up!" He pulled a chain, dragging Gatou along the ground. "Is this the swine you feared?"

Many shocked gasps and murmurs echoed through the crowd. "One of your own showed great bravery yesterday...young Inari risked his life to save his mother. His grandfather risked his life to save his village. If these two would risk their lives...then anyone in this village could. Now...I ask you for a favor..."

Naruto tied Gatou to a cross.

"You will not allow something like this to happen again. Personally, I like killing greedy little maggots like him but you need to learn to fight for yourself...I repeat, if you can help it, don't let it happen again." The villagers nodded at him. Naruto smiled.

"Now, I propose we make a festival honoring Inari and Tazuna's exploits and the fall of Gatou. Sounds good no?" Naruto was met with silence. Until one man began crying and cheering.

"I don't believe it! We're free!" And then the cheers came.

"Stupid...bastards...my naval force will come and save me...I will drain the country dry..." Rasped Gatou. Naruto punched him in the mouth.

"Silence worm, you no longer have any control here. I own all of your money...and as for you naval force...what is a festival without the fireworks?" Naruto took out a device with a button on it. "Boom..."

Massive chains of explosions echoed through the village. All of Gatou's boats were destroyed from the inside out. Naruto smirked.

"And there goes your naval force...you have no men, no money, no businesses...you are nothing more than a fat greedy pig..."

Naruto jumped into the air and on top of Gatou's cross.

"Villagers of Wave...for our next event...I propose a "Beat the Gatou game". Other than the self satisfaction of beating the crap out of the man that caused you all so much suffering...well thats all I can offer you really." Said Naruto sheepishly. "Just refrain from killing him. See how long you can keep him alive while torturing him. Have fun and remember...women and children first..." Naruto vanished muttering Shunpou. The villagers looked at each other and cheered. They picked up objects and began beating the snot out of Gatou.

**Afternoon**

Team 7 and Haku stood at the village gates.

"Thank you so much for all you done here." Said Tazuna. Personally, it was aimed at Naruto more than anyone else on that team. Tsunami scooped Naruto up in a hug and hugged him tight. Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out and he sighed, there was no escape.

"Thank you so much..." Breathed Tsunami in his ear. She kissed his cheek and gave him another hug. Naruto's face turned slightly red and he sighed again.

Inari walked up to Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Promise you'll come back and visit?" Asked Inari. Naruto contemplated it for a moment and then sighed for the third time in four minutes.

"Ok, I'll come back and visit." Inari hugged Naruto and the little boy smiled.

"Thank you Nii-san." Naruto's eyes went wide and the corners of his mouth tugged upward. He patted the boy on his head. He had a gentle smile on his face.

Everyone from Konoha gasped. _"He smiled! We're going to die_!" Thought everyone from the Leaf. "Alright team, its time to go back to Konoha." Said Kakashi. Soon after a heartfelt goodbye, the group of shinobi headed to Fire Country.

**Road To Fire Country**

Kakashi was suddenly on guard when they heard a rustling noise. Out came Unit 2 of Naruto's clones. "Commander, we have achieved our objective." Said one of the clones.

"Excellent, I trust you put the valuables in storage?"

"Correct commander. Gatou had quite a large fortune on him. We claimed ten percent and returned the rest to Tazuna-san."

"Excellent." Naruto took the suitcase from the clone and dispelled them. Sakura tapped his shoulder and he turned to the smaller girl.

"Um Naruto, what is in that suitcase?"

"Ten trillion ryou." Said Naruto calmly.

"WHAT?!" Shouted everyone.

"One of my objectives was to obtain Gatou's wealth so I sent a platoon of clones to take every thing from him. Of course I intended to return a large sum of the wealth back to Wave."

**Tazuna's House**

Tazuna heard someone knock on the door and saw Naruto holding a suitcase in his hand. Naruto gave it to Tazuna and bowed. The clone walked into the house and sat down next to a confused Tazuna. He closed the door and and the clone put the suitcase on the table. Tazuna opened the case and nearly had a heart attack. Money and a large amount of it was stuffed in the suitcase. Documents, deeds and so many other things that were worth a lot of money. Tazuna screamed with happiness. The clone walked up to Inari's room and left a scroll by his door. He went back downstairs and sat in front of Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, I have a proposition for you...would you mind working for me as part of my spy network?"

**Road To Fire Country**

Naruto looked at the sky and sighed.

"I wonder if we can make it back before nightfall?" Said Naruto to himself as he walked forward.

"So Naruto-kun, what are you going to do with all of that money?" Asked Sakura.

"I don't know. But I do know that Genin pay sucks...and I have groceries to buy." Said Naruto.

Haku had a sweatdrop on the back of her head. _"My master is crazy..."_

**Konoha: Hokage Tower**

After a long four hour walk, Team 7 and Haku entered the tower. Sarutobi took one look at the motley crew of shinobi and sighed.

"I knew I should have called in sick." Muttered Sarutobi as he stared at the group in his office. Somehow he knew today was going to suck.

"So why is it that a cohort of an A-Class Nuke-nin ranked a B-Class Nuke-nin is standing in my office?" Asked the Hokage as he rubbed his temples.

Kakashi told the Hokage the story of what happened in Wave and he sighed again.

"I see...well I guess I can instate her as Konoha shinobi. The council is going to be in an uproar. My only problem is where is your group going to stay and how will she be protected from those idiots on the council. After all she has rare bloodline and they will want to breed her in."

Haku's eyes went wide in fear. Naruto scowled before letting his eyes glow.

"It is time I gain what is rightfully mine..." Said Naruto in his usual robotic tone. His eyes took a dark glint.

"I want my legacy..." Said Naruto. Sarutobi's eyes went. Yep he was right, today was going to be a long day.

"Everyone leave, Naruto you stay as this conversation just turned private."

Team 7 complied before leaving. Naruto turned to Haku and created three Bunshins.

"Wait for me outside, you three protect her..." The group nodded.

Naruto sat down in a chair and glared at the Hokage.

"We have the whole day ahead of us Hokage-sama...I rather not waste it...so no bullshit...I want my legacy...my inheritance...my rightful home..."

**Amegakure**

A Ame Jounin opened the door and was escorted in by Ame's ANBU force. A man sat in a chair. He wore a black body suit with a large breathing mask on his face. It made his black eyes even more intimidating to look at. He was known as Salamander Hanzo, one of the most powerful shinobi to ever walk the planet. Hanzo stared at the man.

"You are back early, Kotaro." Said Hanzo.

"Father, there is something you need to know. Gatou...his whole naval force was destroyed..." Said the Jounin now identified as Kotaro. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Excellent, that pushes back Pein's plans by at least a couple of years rather than months. With Gatou terminated, he has no one to get enough weapons to attack now. But tell me, who did this? Was it one of ours?"

"No...it was by a boy..." Said Kotaro.

"What? One child defeated Gatou?"

"More like slaughtered. His forces stood no chance. He wore a Konoha hitai-ate. Had blonde hair, blue eyes, a scythe and..."

Hanzo's eyes shot open.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes? Did you take a picture of him?"

His son nodded and showed his father a picture of the boy. Hanzo chuckled to himself.

"When is the next Bingo Book published?"

"Um...next week, why father?"

"I want you to have the book updated...put the boy under a B-Class threat. Name him the Divine Majin."

"Father, with all do respect...he is more of an A-class borderline S-class threat."

"I know...but it will cause people to underestimate him and build his legacy. He seems different...I want to see this legend grow. _And if he is anything like his father...he will become one of the greatest legends to walk this planet..._Kotaro, inform my secretary and family, that I will be visiting Konoha. I need to talk to a certain old monkey..." Said Hanzo. Kotaro looked at his father oddly before bowing. Hanzo smirked as he looked out the window.

"_I can sense it...he will change the shinobi world..."_

**C.Kirby: I find it amusing to have Naruto with almost the same personality as Uchiha Itachi. Speaking of the weasel, he will make an appearance next chapter. **

**Itachi: This shall be amusing, preview time.**

Konohamaru ran from the girl and crashed into another person. Said person grabbed him by his scarf and hoisted him in the air.

"You little punk." Said the boy with an annoyed look on his face. Konohamaru got a good look at the boy and struggled in his grip.

"Kankuro put him down before we get in trouble." Said the girl.

"No way Temari, he crashed into me and now he is going to pay." Temari sighed.

"He didn't mean to run into you. Could you please let him go?" Pleaded Sakura.

"Shut up pinky! I'm going to bash this..." He stopped in mid-rant when Naruto appeared. Naruto observed the two new comers and their hitai-ate. The girl had a nice shade of green eyes. Her blonde hair was tied into four ponytails. She wore a pretty revealing skirt with some mesh here and there. The boy wore an odd black pajama like outfit and he had face paint on.

Temari smiled to herself. _"Konoha has some pretty hot guys._"

"Put him down..." Said Naruto. "Or else what?" Said Kankuro with a smirk on his face. His smirk fell when Naruto appeared in front him with Raijin touching his throat.

"I will not repeat myself...Put him...down..." Said Naruto coldly. Kankuro dropped Konohamaru when a rock hit his hand. He glared at the Uchiha sitting a tree with a rock in hand. Kankuro and Temari jumped back and took their weapons off their back. "

Will the young lady in the tree please reveal yourself." Said Naruto.

Kankuro and Temari paled when Gaara appeared in a whirl of sand.

"Forgive my brother for his actions." Said the young girl. Naruto stared at her and his face grew slightly warmer. She had shoulder length red hair, emerald eyes, apparently lots of eye shadow or the worse case of insomnia. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and shorts. A gourd was strapped to her back. "But Gaara they started..."

"Shut up Kankuro before I kill you." Said the red head coldly. Kankuro shut up immediately. Naruto began to walk away when the girl called him.

"You...what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and you are?"

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"I take it you are here for the Chunin exams?"

"Correct. Will you participate?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, I will enjoy fighting you. Your eyes are like mine." Gaara walked past him and towards the hotel. Kankuro sneered at Naruto before he ran after his sister. Temari stared at the boy for bit and suddenly felt cold. _"Why does he feel more dangerous than Gaara?"_

"Hey Temari! Stop boy watching and lets go!" Shouted Kankuro.

"Baka! I'm coming." She waved at Naruto and ran off.

**Itachi: You made Gaara a girl?**

**C.Kirby: Why not, a possessive homicidal girlfriend is in order for Naruto. **

**Itachi: Poor bastard. **

**C.Kirby: We shall see. Remember folks read and review. Next chapter is probably going to broken up into parts. Hanzo shows up, Itachi and the three other Uchiha too. Then its time for some training and finally into the Forest of Death, The Knight versus the Serpent. There is a possibility that I may get into the Chunin exams preliminaries itself. **

**Itachi: Remember read and review. **


End file.
